Painted Red
by Paperfort
Summary: A Gem hidden away is found by chance. Some remember her, while others get to know her. Her out-dated ways collide with the new world, but she's used to adapting. Her gift of knowledge provides the group with protection from hostiles, though they often wonder who that truly is. Loyalty is tested as a Gem that protects Diamonds meets her past employers and creator.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Uncivilized, Crystallized. Then forgotten?

"STEVEN, you are too curious!" Amethyst yells running up the stairs. Steven rolls around in his bed with a whine

"Amethyst! its..." He shoots up to his clock on the bedside table, but someone unplugged it. Well, rather destroyed it. He lets out a long, drawn out sigh laying back down. Shorty after he starts to snore again

"Steveeeen, GET UP. I'm bored!" Amethyst cries with a voice

"Steven said he's tired, Amethyst. Now go" Pearl stands up from the other side of the bed crossing her arms.

"FINE, I'll go ALONE!" She pouts putting both hands on her hips while giving Pearl a rude look.

"ALONE?! Where are we going?!" Steven runs out of bed getting excited as he put on a coat, hardly could get a arm through from this.

"Steven! Go back to sleep!" She cries with a point to the bed.

"We're going to Bismuth's forge!" Amethyst giggles to herself grabbing Steven's hand. "NO WAY. NO! Garnet said that place is off LIMITS!"

"Aww, come on, Pearl! It's empty! Garnet removed all those weapons months ago!" Steven whines again. They both give Pearl puppy eyes hoping for the best, she rolled her eyes with a sigh

"Fine...But I'm coming too"

"Come on, Steven!" Cries Amethyst Pulling him down the stairs to the warp pad. They eagerly wait for Pearl as she takes her time elegantly walking down the stairs with a smirk. "Come on, Pearl!" Steven tries to yell, but gets interrupted by a yawn

"I'm making my way!" Pearl said in a high pitch voice. Amethyst rolls her eyes with a hand on her hip.

"You're stalling. We're going without you!" She warps them up into the beam of light. They land on the side of a volcano like mountain. The sky was covered in black clouds, and the smell of sulfur smothered the air.

"Forgot how bad it smells here!" Exclaimed Steven covering his face with the coat. Amethyst takes a deep breath in

"Smells like eggs! Like the chicken I had this morning!" She says with a cheer taking lead down the the path cut into the mountain. It was steep and smooth gradually going down still somehow. Pearl races to them

"Its too dangerous for you two!" Pearl pulls them back taking lead with her head up high. with their excitement levels this high they didn't care while peaking around pearl; waiting for this doorway to appear.

"Here we are! You two wait here, I'll go make sure its clear" Amethyst races ahead of Pearl. She slides down the path with Steven close behind.

"STEVEN!" cries Pearl chasing behind; trying to keep her footing.

"Steven, don't do that again!" She finally reaches the bottom, but calms looking around the forge room.

"Well, this got boring fast" Amethyst sighs walking for the exit, Pearl was close behind.

"Wait, this isn't the whole room!" Exclaims Steven waving his hands around

"This seems to be it, Steven" Pearl crosses her arms turning to him, Amethyst did too but rested a hand on her hip again. This she seems to enjoy

"No...There is another room" Steven mumbles peering down below his feet. "Here, its like a key!" Steven points to the floor with a wide smile looking up.

"I GOT IT!" Amethyst rushes to the deep key hold sticking her hand into it. Then her arm melted like a mold. With a turn of her arm Instantly the floor started to shift downwards

"STEVEN!" Cries Pearl again looking down to them from the edge. She eventually hops down to them "Don't do that again!"

"Calm down, P. See, Steven brought us to another boring room. No danger here"

"Come on, Amethyst! Aren't you a little curious?" Steven says with a smirk bumping her shoulder

"For a Lava room?! No, I didn't know Garnet took all those Weapons...The only fun part"

"Well, I am" Steven mumbles looking down at the stream of lava splitting the platform. "This is such a weird room...What even is the point?"

"A testing room, I think" Pearl becomes more interested as the time passed looking at the still complete stone statues, also some destroyed ones.

"The only COOL thing is these statues!" Amethyst cries throwing a rock into the lava pool. "WATCH IT, AMETHYST! You'll hurt Steven!" She rolls her eyes throwing another one.

"Can we bring one of these back for the house, Pearl?" Steven begs looking up to Pearl, he also tugs slightly at her shirt

"You really want one?" He quickly nods with a smile. "I guess...But I'm not cleaning it up after yo...Yes I will" With a grunt Pearl rips out a still complete stone lady; throwing it over her shoulder.

"THANKS, PEARL!" Steven takes Pearl into a embrace

"Its nothing really, Steven" Pearl starts to blush as she pats his head with her one free hand. Back later at the house Pearl listened to Steven for a few hours trying to find the perfect spot for this large Stone statue.

"Pearl, we might have to continue this in the morning" Steven yawns slowly making way up the stairs

"Oh, are you sure? I think we nearly have a spot!" Pearl turns away from the statue with a cheer as she watches him crawl into bed "A symmetrical spot at least" She mumbles turning back to it.

"Doesn't matter, not my house" Pearl shrugs walking into her Stone room of pools. Amethyst walked out a few hours later with the moon still high in the sky.

"Steven, I wanna watch t.v" Amethyst didn't wait for his sleepy response as she turned the t.v on. Steven seemed not to notice as he turned around in bed snoring away. After a couple more hours there was two people snoring up on the platform in the house.

"Steeeven, wake up" She whispers poking him a pit. "Wh...What is.."

"Shh, its Garnet! she's creeping me out" Amethyst quietly exclaims covering his mouth. Steven's eyes dart off the platform

"Follow me" She crawls out of the bed peaking over the platform. Steven was close behind having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Garnet was frozen staring at the chest of the statue, as if she could see something else besides them

"She's been doing this for hours..."

"hey, garnet!" Says Steven with a wave. She turns giving a thumbs up, then quickly walked into the stone room.

"See, nothing weird here, Amethyst" Steven stood up turning the t.v off, then into bed. Instantly a new alarm clock woke him up, and so did Pearl out of her stone room

"Good morning, Steven!" She cries up to the bed.

"Morning pearl..." He whispers throwing the blankets to the side. Steven walks out into the bathroom, then to the kitchen pulling out some Oatmeal and a pot.

"Steven, have you rethought the statue?"

"No, by the fireplace is fine" Pearl helped him cook this food and cleaned the pots afterwards too.

* * *

 **Three Weeks Later.**

"Steven...WATCH LION!" Exclaims Connie. She tries to stop him, but the Lion has a mind of his own.

"He's fine...Just hungry, maybe. Never seen him eat" Steven shrugs while cooking dinner. If you call mac n cheese dinner. Connie sighs as she stopped trying to fight the beast as he messed up the couch. She walks over to help Steven.

"Hey Connie!" Yells Amethyst running out into the Living room. She slips crashing into the table. Lion snapped out of his slumber jumping up into the air; landing on the table. It flips, then crashes into the statute causing it's fall.

"Amethyst!" Whines Connie. She washes her hands, then picked the table upright. Steven helped too

"Sorry, just happy! Dinneeerr time!" Amethyst sings back rushing into the Kitchen.

"Whoa Steven, check this out" As Connie rolls the heavy statue over, it flaked off revealing a large bright green crystal. And inside they could see something out of place.

"Uh...Is that a foot?" Steven starts to freak out backing away from it. "Steven, Stand back" Demands Garnet in a calm tone quickly stepping out from the temple

"Garnet, there is something inside this statue!" Cries Connie sticking close to Steven.

"I was afraid so" Garnet lifts it up with ease. Near the waist stuck out the Green crystal, and someone's foot.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Amethyst cries with her mouth full. Connie shrugs while looking back.

"Its...Someone, some gem in there. Isn't it garnet!" Stammers out Steven stepping forward.

"I...Don't know. I can't see" She faintly replied back, her mouth hang open as she steps back.

"Garnet!" Yells Steven starting to get upset. He marches to the statue, starting to pull it apart from the bottom up. Soon as he removed just one tiny crumb the entire large crystal falls out on the floor. Inside they could see a Gem. She was short, but taller than Steven with her arms crossed and eyes closed.

"STEVEN, Careful!" Lion walks out of the house with the looks of this. Connie puts herself between Steven and this crystallized gem.

"I'll...Uh, go get Pearl!" Amethyst runs into her stone room. The doors slammed behind

"Garnet! Get her out!"

"NO, STEVEN" Garnet starts to tear up, then instantly froze in place. As if she couldn't see anything for the first time in her life

"WHAT is it?! Where is Steven!?" Pearl came out all flustered darting around the room, but lands on the Crystal

"G-g-g-g-g-GARNET! Its crazy legs!" Pearl pats around the crystal looking for a way to open it. "GARNET!" She rushes off into her room; leaving them alone with this mess.

"Steven, stand back!" Pearl quickly summons her spear driving it deep into it. Cracks form, but still it didn't release. With one final drive into it the shards went flying, Steven bubbled them. Limp on the floor was a short red gem.

"Crazy! Its me!" Pearl forces her way out of the bubble picking her upright.

"Steven...I don't think she's alive" Whispers Connie. He doesn't reply while watching Pearl rock "Crazy" In her arms. She gasps awake shooting up

"WOAH! PEARLIE!" This gem skin was a bright red. with a short fohawk that was a dark red. She had some kind of fabric wrapped around her neck like a bandanna while wearing a vest and shoulder pads that surprise, were also red with black fabric patches spaced between them evenly.

"Pearl...There is HUMANS IN THE BASE!" This gem had a high pitch voice as she panics into the bathroom; slamming the door shut. Seemed to have trouble balancing on her feet.

"Pearl, WHAT WAS THAT?!" Cries Connie overwhelmed with emotions.

"That was...CRazy LEGS! ISn't she great!" Pearl races to the door trying to open it, but a force was acting on it greater than her.

"Crazy its me, PEARL! WHERE DID YOU GO!"

"What type of gem is she!" Said Steven getting excited, he closes the distance between them

"She's a...Uh, Crazy, what type of gem are you again?" Pearl rests against the door now

"RED PERIDOT! WHY? WHERE IS ROSE?!"

"A red...Peridot. Those aren't a thing, Pearl" Connie whispers again

"MAYBE ON EARTH THERE ISN'T, HUMAN!"


	2. Chapter 2: Weak Willed Legs

Chapter 2: Weak Willed Legs

"Did you kick them out yet?" Crazy Whispers after a short silence. They waited for Pearl to say something, but herself was trapped in thought while her emotions were getting caught up.

"Crazy...Your acting crazy. Please come out" Pearl locks onto the doorknob "I...Don't know how" The sounds of kicking come from the other side. Pearl quickly opens it, "Crazy" fell face first into the ground having a hard time to stand up without help

"You're so CUTE!" Connie says running to them both "Pearl, STOP IT!" Crazy was engulfed with fear as she hides behind Pearl's legs. Connie freezes seeing this reaction, and reeled it in while walking back to Steven.

"Pearl, do it...Get them out" Crazy points between Pearl's legs locked onto Connie instead of Steven "Pearl?"

"Where...What happened to you?"

"What do you mean? I-I don't care. I'll do it myself then" Crazy clears her throat standing up with caution.

"GET. OUT." She marches with her shaky legs to the door holding it open

"Steven, say something" Connie nudges his shoulder. Pearl was frozen near the bathroom, not looking at anyone or anything.

"Why do they call you Crazy Legs? I would...can I call you red? That seems like a better one" Steven tries to put on his best friendly face walking slower to her, but it had little effect.

"Red...I like that" She looks at her hands; turning them over a few times, they were covered by this exterior armor. Also, her legs give out once, but nothing major to fall "It makes sense, you are...Cute and Red!" Says Connie joining Steven's side

"HAGFGA! What am I doing...GET OUT! PEARL, a LITTLE HELP!?"

"Who is that?! I'm amethyst!" She rushes out of her stone room' instantly giving Red a hug

"Nice to see some new faces. I need help removing these humans right now though"

"Crazy, what happened" Pearl finally says in a whisper walking over.

"Don't CALL ME that! I hate that demoralizing name Bismuth gave me...I swear the next time we meet i'll shatter her myself!" Red's red colored eyes target Steven, but then she hurries out to the middle of the house

"Rose! There she is Humans! have you see a large lady like her?!" Red points to the painting regularly trying to keep her balance. With anger quickly fading into a cheery tone. Everyone stays silent thinking how to react to what she said. Everyone, even red looked to Steven.

"Pearl, not even you are going to respond? Fine, I'll find her myself" She marches her little unbalanced legs over to the warp, only for nothing to happen.

"PEARL, why can't I warp to Ziggerwat!"

"She's a bossy little gem, I like that" Whispers Amethyst with a giggle

"Crazy, get back over here and talk..." Red rolls her eyes while walking to Pearl, who now stood in front of everyone

"We shouldn't say anything in front of them...What if homeworld captures them? Remember what Rose said? Keep Humans OUT of our...OUT" Red Anger returns instantly as she started to rush to them. Out of fear, or misunderstanding, Steven bubbles himself and Connie. Red froze instantly snapping out her anger on a whim.

"Explain yourself this instance" Her red eyes dart to them both in the bubble. "Why don't you answer me..." Whispers Pearl behind her

"Pearl, what are you talking about?" Red throws her hand about turning to her chuckling every now and again.

"Where did you?!" Pearl started to grow thin on the search for answers.

"Ah, let me think..." Red looks to the ground while playing with the red bandanna around her neck. "Bismuth told me to meet her...Two days ago, BUT then Rose told me not to go. I don't know why though" She shrugs straightening it

"Go On...What happened next?"

"Guessing I fell and hit my gem again...Cause I don't remember being here, or even this place. Who made this base out of WOOD?!" Steven's bubble fades. "I'll be back when all of this is sorted out" Chuckles Amethyst with a flick of a wrist walking to her stone room.

"You were trapped inside a Crystal" Whispers Connie. Those red eyes instantly lock on her with a single blink

"Ha..ha...Ha? No I wasn't. Was I?" Pearl nods. Red looks at the green crystal fragments behind her. "Yikes, who was shattered? Enough to be a Diamond. I don't remember a GREEN DIAMOND, I think at least. Maybe, I don't remember"

"That is what you were inside" Steven says walking over to them "WHAT? Pearl, is what this human saying true?"

"That is why I need to know, Red" She grinds her teeth starting to panic a bit, but still didn't believe any of them.

"Rose would know, she always knows about this stuff" Red nervously chuckles to herself still not accepting this reality. "yea, Rose. Lets go" Within two steps to the warp red trips from her shaky legs into the floor face first

"I'm fine!" She declares, but didn't get up without Pearl's help. "Thanks..." Now even Her arms start to shake as they kept a tight hold onto Pearl's hands

"Rose, I need to see her this instantly then" Pearl slowly nods while wiping away a tear that formed "We all do" She whispers turning to Steven

"Hi" Steven gave a wave with a short lived chuckle "Pearl, what is this human still doing in the house?"

"His name is Steven" Whispers Pearl starting to smile at the sight of him. "Rose said we shouldn't give them names...Growing too attached to a creature with such a short lifespan is dangerous"

"You'll learn that is quite the opposite one day"

"STEVEN, will you just tell her already!" cries Connie still by the door. "Tell Pearl...Or me? Humans are so simple"

"Red, your not going to find Rose anywhere, and she isn't arriving anytime soon. Because...Well, I'm her" Red had a hearty chuckle at the sound of this

"Pearl...Pearl! Get that one gem that's good with Humans. What was she again? Uh...that one tall amethyst. This one isn't healthy. I might have to crack open that head, and check for tumor!"

"Listen to what he has to say...Its true" Steven lifts up his shirt; revealing the Rose Quartz. "Rose! PEARL, this Human stole rose!" Red shoots across the room trying to yank the gem off Steven. He didn't fight it letting Red express her emotions

"RED, stop this cra...STOP" Pearl started to get defensive, to the point she almost summoned her weapon from seeing danger come to him.

"Fine...Something sticky has it in place anyway" She sighs bending down getting a better look, then flicked it.

"Definitely seems like a Rose...But what do I know. I'm not one of those green versions" She scratches her chin slowly while turning to Pearl, but then instantly to Steven

"Rose, why do you look like that?"

"Cause he's a human. Rose fell in-love with a human"

"How long was I gone again?" Everyone in the room looks to Pearl, for everyone was wondering this as well

"five thousand some years I would say"

"five...FIVE THOUSAND?! Did we WIN?!" Red runs out of the house. Expecting to see more by the looks of her face. Nothing but blankets of snow, and a dim lit town in the distance

"We did...But no one lived to see it" Any snow that would fall on Red is instantly melted and painted Red "What's that down there?" She points between the boards making the railling

"A town...That specific shop you are pointing to sells fried dough"

"Fried Dough. Never heard of it...PEARL, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH MY LIFE NOW!?" Red collapses her back on the railing while looking through the door to Steven talking with Connie.

"I had a cause! A reason to live...And will. I don't like this new world!"

"You think I do? I'll never understand Rose's choices, but this is all I have" Pearl whispers Picking her upright and wiped a tear off her face

"I don't know why you would be so effect...Rose and I were ONE!"

"YOU TWO WEREN'T "ONE" Five at best!" Pearl was instantly offended letting go of her. Red rolls her eyes turning back around to the town

"We at least have to get rid of this eye sore. You'd think after five thousand years human's would have learned how to make DECENT structures"

"We don't control them anymore. They live their lives without any say from us, or interference...On the best of days at least"

"The're in danger though! What about homeworld? Seeing them all bunched together would a dream for a destroyer"

"Homeworld doesn't "Visit" Much like they used too" Pearl whispers Walking back inside. Red was close behind after playing with the snow on the railling

"Red! You have to meet Peridot! She'll love you!" Exclaims Connie. Seems Her and Steven were talking about this for some time while they were out.

"Is she Red like me!? At least orange...Please say Red, human. Do you know what RED is?" Connie scoffs at her "Of course I know what RED is. And no, she's green"

"GREEN!? NOOOOOO. I don't deal with them. They're...Self centered. Crude and crummy is what I say. You do know a GREEN peridot is the lowest of them all?"

"Not like your any better..." Connie mumbles "You have to meet her anyway...There is only five gems on earth, and she's one" Whispers Pearl who wanted little do to with this.

"She isn't self...A little, but definitely not crummy...She is know to get a little dirty every now and aga...Not the point! she's nice!" Cries Steven. Red lets a long drawn out sigh

"At least let me get my weapon...She may be feral"

"Feral?! Don't be ridicules, red" Pearl scoffs like Connie "Yea, yea...You'll see when she see's me. They snapped out of jealousy!"

"A weapon? Are you going to summon it? It's definitely not in the house" Mumbles Steven watching her looking through the crystal fragments

"I had it on me! It should be here!"

"Check inside the Statue, maybe in the leg or arm"

"Good Idea, human!" Red throws a crystal rock into the arm, and nothing happens. "TAKE THIS!" She exclaims Punching a leg. The statue falls over on its side again, it was completely shattered

"HERE IT IS! YOU WERE RIGHT!" Red reaches to pull out a one handed device that was solid red with twisting tubes connected to a barrel.

"What is it..." Whispered Connie

"Its my Oxidane vaporization, evaporation then SUBLIMATION cannon. It runs on oxidane, which I thought would be PERFECT knowing earth's surface is 71% oxidane. For short I call it My weapon!" Red points it right at Connie, but didn't do anything

"Seems empty...I'll be back!" She shoots out of the house pausing on the deck. Then presses a button on her weapon. It sucks up all the snow in sight before she returns inside.

"Okay, let see if this still works..."

"Rose was against this thing...By the way!" Blurts out Pearl before Red could fire it "Yea, yea. Save it for someone who cares, Pearl" Red opens the door, then fires her weapon. a large red ball of energy shot out moving a medium pace. it races into darkness outside.

"YOU WERE GOING TO FIRE THAT AT ME?!" Exclaimed Connie getting quite livid "No, of course she wasn't, Connie!"

"Rose said to give FIVE warning to humans before we can act upon them"

"You made that up! And anyway you only gave them four!" Exclaims Pearl. She seemed not to be enjoying Red all by herself. A few seconds later the sky outside went to a solid dark red, then couple more seconds a sonic boom shakes the house.

"I better tune that down" She mumbles looking down to weapon; fumbling with a tube on the barrel "YOU THINK!?" Exclaims Connie rushing outside "What did she hit?!" cries Steven close behind

"SORRY, I had it tuned for a ship"

"PEArl, THE FOREST IS ON FIRE!" Yells Steven rushing in with Connie "I'll go keep the locals away! Steven, get lapis!" He nods watching her rush out of the house. The air around them was filled with awkwardness as they stared at each other in silence

"Sooo...We should go get this Lapis" Says red breaking this Silence. she holsters the weapon with a strap on her right leg. They nod leading her to the warp pad, then landed down on the farm

"You know I fought against THREE lapis lazuli at once...AND WON! I destroyed all their oxidane in sight leaving them defenseless" blurts out Red half way to the barn

"What's Oxidane" Mumbls Steven keeping a eye out for this Green Peridot "Water..." Whispers Connie instantly

"Mhmm..." Red was locked on the boat above the entrance, along with a pool to her right "Connie, stay out here with her. I'll get them caught up" She agrees watching Steven open the doors and closing them behind

"Sooo...What did you do before everything" Connie says after some silence "One of the BEST Fighters under the Rose banner, I tell you what"

"Really...How many gems did you defeat?" Connie didn't care much, but just wanted to fill this silence with anything

"Oh...Few hundred I would say. I was more defense though. Not fighting in battles. Not that I wouldn't. Near the end...Everyone's rolls dropped to push homeworld off Earth" Red falls into a whisper remembering her memories

"Did you see it? Pink Diamond getting shattered?"

"PINK WAS SHATTERED? No I didn't! We gotta go, LIKE NOW! Homeworld will be here any second!" Red draws her weapon while looking up to the sky, but it was clouded with snow starting to fall again

"It was a THOUSAND some years ago...They're not coming back. At least right now"


	3. Chapter 3: Red Leader, Red Leader

Chapter 3: Red Leader, Red Leader. Come In Red Leader

"They might! You don't know what...Well, I guess you do. It's a simple concept..." Red's mind stops while looking at the green peridot, who also stops by the door. Lapis walks past them, not really caring about this little squabble that is about to go down

"I could defeat you!" Cries Red to Lapis "No you couldn't! Lapis has Immense power more capable than ANY Peridot!"

"Not with my Weapon!" She pulls out her weapon, showing it off to Peridot. Everyone joins sides, expect red. They stare at her; wondering were this is going.

"Don't tell...me. IS THAT A Oxidane vaporization, evaporation, SUBLIMATION cannon?!"

"That runs on oxidane...And a synthesized hydrocarbons to empower RAW energy that I then harness!" She exclaims with a cheer that finally someone else understands "That sounds...Dangerous" Whispers Peridot walking over. She runs her hands over the barrel and tubes.

"Homeworld had a similar concept...But fell through for not every planet has Oxidane"

"Homeworld? How would you know that?" Red's eyes dart up and down Peridot. Who was slightly shorter than her. She looks for something out of place, but nothing was found.

"She's from Homeworld! but then joined the Crystal gems!" Red instantly swats her hands away before aiming the Weapon straight at her "Stand back Rose, I have this one"

"NONOONONO, she's friendly!" Peridot swats the Gun upward, it fires releasing a large red ball of energy into the sky. Red instantly tackles her. They rolled around for a bit fighting, pulling, and scratching each other. Hardly any side gained or lost.

"STOP IT!" Exclaims Steven trying to separate them. The entire sky lit up again; forcing them all to the ground. Red and peridot stop to lay on their backs looking up

"That is incredible, immaculate to be exact...I must see how you made it" Peridot whispers. After a few seconds a sonic boom shakes the barn. This causes a few shingles to fly off. The dark clouds in the sky dissipated causing a hard rain. Steven and Connie duck into the barn

"Homeworld, huh?" They still didn't get off the ground; stunned watching the red sky with lighting sparking in between it.

"At one point, Yes" Peridot sighs standing up. She extends her hand for Red. She didn't take it shooting up and holstering her weapon

"You can study it in my study. I need to check up on it anyway" Red shrugs not making eye contact. Lapis flys back not saying anything to them.

"I defeated three of them at ONCE, by the way"

"That is a amazing feat of intelligence and strength! What did you do with them afterwards?"

"Sure you did" Lapis mumbls with a eye roll walking inside the barn

"Rose took them...After that I didn't ask"

"To the lab then?!" Cries Peridot "I don't personally know how to get there from here. Rose would though"

"STEVEN! LETS GO!" Peridot shoot into the barn leaving Red alone, the rain still poured.

"They Said the RAIN temperature is too high!" Yelled Peridot, even though Red was close enough for a whisper

"It is?" Red collect a few droplets in her hand, they turned into steam. Around the fields it was melting the snow causing large steam clouds racing upwards

"So, come inside" Peridot closes the door behind. She listens to her footsteps march upwards before fading out.

"Better tune this down some more..." She loosens a couple connectors, and fastened a few others. Pauses at the pool refilling it before pressing inside.

"Okay, before we talk the human AS TO LEAVE" She yells barging inside to a empty dark barn "Up here!" Cries Peridot with a wave from the rafters. Red went right, then up a thin flight of stairs. At the top was a couch facing a t.v that stacked on some milk crates. Steven was with Connie sitting down. Lapis was by their side watching T.v

"This is very unproductive behavior" She mumbles walking to Peridot behind the couch. She was fumbling with some paint cans

"Quite the opposite. This is a very engaging Television Production"

"Television...Production? Human thing, correct?" Peridot nods closing the lid on the can of red paint

"Hey Red, how much longer until the rain ends?" Says Steven turning around in the couch

"Depending on how much frozen water vapor was in the troposphere" Declares Perdiot pointing a figure upwards

"And it being the season of Winter it was more condensed...I say a day at the mo.."

"MHmm" Red looks to peridot for a few seconds

"Like I was saying...A day at most"

"Okay, you two go be Peridot's somewhere else. I'll go clear the sky. Steven, why couldn't you find another Rose...WHY A PERIDOT?! I can hardly handle one!" Cries Lapis shooting up

"HEY! I defeated Thr..."

"I KNOW! Three under trained ones at that!" Lapis says before marches down the stairs out of sight

"They were highly qualified that were sent by Blue Diamond herself" Declares Red standing tall and proud

"I'm sure they were" Peridot pats her back. Then pick up two paint cans heading for the stairs as well "They WERE!" Cries Red stomping her foot

"You'll never see my study then!" She adds in. Peridot freezes before dropping the Paint cans running over

"There is NOTHING I could learn from it! You and your outdated research from FIVE THOUSAND YEARS AGO! I was only being nice" She smirks walking back to her paint buckets

"Red, don't take it personal" She starts to tear up. Steven quickly notices hopping off the couch "It's peridot! We're all below her!"

"You don't understand! She could learn from me...ignorant fool" Red wipes away tear, but they kept coming

"Maybe, but that's just her"

"Right. What did she ever do? Run a kindergarten? Guessing by her color of course. THEY KNOW NOTHING! A ruby could do that job! But Rose, I have to reach my Study. I had followers! I need to contact them"

"That was five thousand years ago...I don't think anyone is waiting for you" Whispers Connie. she also got up walking to Red

"I have plans in place, we should go there anyway"

"What kind of plans?" Steven darts to Connie quickly while saying this

"Ideas, inventions, experiments of the unnatural balance of Science and the space time. This gun was just for defense, wait till you see what I have for offense" She faintly says starting to walk away from them

"Steven, I'm getting bismuth vibes again...I don't think you can beat this gem though" Connie mumbles staying at the top

"I feel it too" They follow behind Red in Steven's bubble. Then warp to the house. Waiting was Garnet with Pearl.

"GARNET! Impossible! You were lost in the Battle For The Canyon! I think that was you...Might have been just a plain ruby" Red runs into Garnet's leg, but didn't meet the same in response

"Garnet?" She whispers Looking up "Maybe we should give her some alone time" Mumbles Pearl pulling her off

"Right, she was always sensitive. I wish RUBY was here though! We got along great!"

"Don't fire that weapon again" Spoke Garnet finally. Everyone turns to her

"Garnet, come on. It's me! Re...You would call me Crazy Legs, but now I go as Red. We've know each other and FOUGHT side by side in countless battles! Why are you acting like this?" Garnet storms off to her Stone room

"She's having a hard time understanding all of this. I guess she can't see anything about you" Pearl faintly says while bending down a bit. The sky outside still glowed a dark red with a thunderous lighting storm outside. The house would shake and light up with each strike.

"My next weapon was going to harness those positive and negative charges. Even had a prototype" Red says almost like she was tired

"Sounds dangerous" Mumbles Pearl walking over to Steven.

"Steven, dinner time and then bedtime. Let's get started"

"Pearl, we really need to talk in private" Connie says "I know. And we will soon" She watches Red as they walk to the kitchen; preparing dinner now that Amethyst ate it.

"Pearl, can you lead me to the path of my study?"

"Study?! are we going?!" Exclaims Steven shooting out of the kitchen

"I can...But Steven, you can't physically go there"

"WHY NOT!?" He cries back

"There's enough radiation there to melt the skin off your bones" Mumbles Pearl crossing her arms

"there shouldn't be. I carefully sealed and managed my isotopes. Especially isotope 238 and 223 that seemed to emit the most Radiation...I hardly came in contact with it fearing the side effects on a gem"

"Uranium?! What were you making?!" Connie yells. She cleans her hands before rushing out "I had a few projects with it. Mainly was studying other natural Earth elements. But what if Pearl is saying I hope not"

"We should bring Peridot then. Cause last time I went there your "Study" Didn't look the best" She looks up the Pearl wondering what she meant

"Long as my isotope 223 is fine and in my Enrichment tank...We shouldn't need her"

"Connie, which one is that?" Steven says darting to her

"Francium? I think...Its SUPER rare"

"It is, isn't! I only found a few samples after searching years. Then the stable life is shorter then a hour! I could only hypothesize the things I could accomplish with it. Human, come talk with me some time. You seem to know about Isotopes, which I need. I was only studying at the time"

"Of COURSE! I would love too!"

"Not now though. Lets get Peridot, Red" She follows Pearl to the warp

"Stay safe, Steven! Don't leave the house until the rain stops!" He give the thumbs up as they warped off.

"Now Pearl, radiation does effect the color of your gem. Right now it's white...But then it may turn greenish or a tan clear color. So, I hope you like suits"

"Fine, whatever it takes. We need to remove it before a human waltzes it" Inside the barn it was dark, except a t.v on in the rafters

"Peridot, we need your help cleaning Red's study"

"NAh! She's smart enough for CLEANING!" Peridot bursts into a hearty laugh, Even Lapis giggles a bit to her left

"See Pearl, we don't need her and her KINDERGARTEN ORGANIZING!"

"HEY! That's hard work running a kindergarten by YOURSELF!" She gets defensive shooting off the couch, instantly getting into Red's face

"Say your sorry, both of you" Said pearl putting hands on her hips "For the betterment of Steven!" She adds in

"Fine, I'm sorry your not capable of cleaning up a mess"

"UGH. I can handle a MESS, I created a machi...What am I talking about. you never created anything, just used other Gem's inventions"

"NOT TRUE!"

"Say your sorry, now!" Cried Pearl "I'm sorry" Peridot faintly says. Both of them hardly heard her

"I'm SORRY" Red says dramatically "Okay, what kind of mess are we talking about"

"Loose isotopes. Escaped machines. And coolant cold enough to freeze and shatter your gem I would say...Going off what Pearl said of course. So who knows right?" She giggles a bit looking up to her

"I know! Pearl's no nothing! I beat in her a ROBOT DUEL Using scraps!"

"Really? Scraps you say? I was resorted to use those towards the end of the war. Tell me more"

"With pleasure!" Red and Peridot talk while following Pearl to the warp pad. She takes them off to a snowy landing high in the mountains. It was a sunny clear day out

"Its about a...Two hour walk from here" They both nod while talking about everything

"You know I made that warp pad, not all of them though. Pink Diamond had most made...There should be one in my Study, but I guess its destroyed from homeworld no doubt"

"I knew it! Someone with high intelligence made it! I started to think this pearl over here made it. CRAZY RIGHT?!"

"PEARL?! She couldn't even open the door to my weapon room!" They laugh to themselves. Pearl freezes in her tracks

"You had a weapon room?" She says turning around

"Well, more of prototypes. I started with this Weapon and went from there. I didn't get very far though"

"Please continue about how clueless pearl is!" Cries Peridot giggling to herself.

"I know nothing about her POST ROSE" She adds in

"Well, we didn't see each other much. Only when rose would drop by. I spent most of my time locked away up on this mountain, mainly cause it was rich with iron and other minerals. I wasn't alone though. There was Shorty, and smallie that would work with me. Both Peridot's of the green variety. Good workers, but needed guidance" Peridot carefully listens with a grin, also nods each sentence. Red found it cute as they followed Pearl

"They called me Red Leader. Only people that would...Anyway, we used electromagnetic radiation to communicate. Simply cause Homeworld couldn't transverse it to listen in"

"Electromagnetic Radiation? I'm guessing at the range for Radio Waves, correct?"

"Radio waves...I suppose. It was spotty at best. I was working on a long range RADIO WAVE tower before...I don't know what happened"

"Rose was against it, mind you" Says pearl looking back

"She was against everything I did!" She cries back instantly "Cause it was dangerous, and YOU KILLED twenty or so humans!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Yells Peridot

"I did not! I...Collected and used their body for research. Cause of me we learned how to heal and mend them! We didn't even know they had a heart before me! Before that WE would hope Rose's healing would help them. WHAT HAPPENED WHEN SHE WASN'T THERE?! They died! Only cause of ME were we able to SAVE THOUSANDS, PEARL!"

"You have research on the Human body?" Whispers Perdiot calming down. Pearl starts to tear up looking forward while leading higher up the mountain side. There seemed to be a path under the snow made of a white stone

"Extensive amount of research. I would go tribe to tribe teaching them. Most were too far...You know. So, I taught gems and gave them kits to mend. IT WORKED, IT SAVED LIVES. While Rose was busy falling in love with them, I WAS SAVING THEIR LIVES!" Yells Red ahead of her

"Can I research your research" She whispers again

"I have it all stored on the in base system. I know for FACT that its still intact. I created backups deep within the mountain if homeworld would attack, and appears they did" They talked some more about the Human body, and Rose. Peridot seemed specially interested about her.

"There!" Cries Red running ahead. Near the top of the mountain peak was a overhand of rock, and under in a cavish entrance with two large steel doors with a Imprinted gear in the middle.

"Why so high up!" Cries Peridot chasing behind her, leaving pearl behind.

"For human's wouldn't wonder up..." To the right was a computer like console sticking out of the mountain wall

"That is OUTDATED!"

"HA! This was more advanced than homeworld at the time" She presses on the screen. In blinked to life with a dark green screen with random numbers spewed about. Red pressed the numbers 22-24. Another screen opened. She peered closer with one eye, it scanned and yet another screen appeared

"I...Don't remember this one" it was four panels blinking different colors each time

"Let me have a look" Mumbles Peridot. she stands on her toes studying

"It's a pattern. Blue, Blue, Pink, Yellow, White" She presses the tiles in the that order, but was interrupted by Red swatting her hands

the Steel doors start to part revealing a dark Room that wasn't very big. The floor was covered with research papers, half of them were burnt. Peridot picks one up

"Isotope 21...Shortest Life ever observed, little useful effect towards the One weap..." Red quickly snatches it out of her hand

"One weapon? What's that?"

"I don't...Remember, but I do remember Isotope 21 is worthless" Peridot walks around the small room to a table. It had a computer like machine on top of it

"Red, may you continue? I know this is a simple lift"

"Red?" She was frozen reading each word written on the page. This One Weapon remained in her head as she walks over to enter the same numbers. Then instantly the floor starts to move downwards at a angle.

"How long did it take to build this?" Peridot says returning back to Pearl. She seemed worried the more the platform went down

"About...Two years. My team worked hard for months at a time. Didn't take a single break...Even Rose and Pearl helped a bit, if you can believe that" The platform levels out to a destroyed room filled with broken glass, melted metal, and destroyed walls.

It appeared to be a giant hanger made of dark red iron. At the far end was a glass wall that natural light poured in, the only light, besides a red flashing one over a door to the right along the wall.

"That isn't good" Red points to it before raced over, only Peridot followed. Once the door was opened, there was a flashing red siren with a small radio station room, in the middle was another computer

"RED LEADER, COME IN RED LEADER" Yells a voice over a speaker over and over again

"This is RED LEADER! Come in Green Commander, OVER!" She screams into a microphone sticking out of the table while pressing a red button.

"COME IN GREEN COMMANDER!" Red starts to tear up

"Its on repeat...No ones there..." Whispers Peridot pressing on the Computer screen; viewing event longs. With another press the repeat message stops, and so did the red siren

"There..." Red points to computer. She opens a sent transmission feed. On it was another short green peridot in a control room deep in space

"Red commander! ITS homeworld! Yellow, Blue and WHITE are striking to WIPE OUT EAR..." The ship was engulfed with light. The video repeats ten or so times before the two peridots moved from the Fear this gem had

"I'm sorry, Red. They're gone" Peridot flips through the thousands of thousands received transmissions.

"How is all of this powered" She says in amazement

"Reactor in the bottom floor..." Red collapses in the chair looking at peridot search away in the computer

"Strange...There is a sent video transmission moments before they sent their's..." Peridot opens it without permission

"GREEN COMMANDER! Don't come to the base! Bismuth is coming for me! She destroyed the enrichment chambers!" The door behind her was forced opened, then nothing. The transmission ended

"This doesn't surprise me at all. She was always jealous of my achievements, and the way Rose honored them"

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT THE DIAMONDS STRIKING?!"

"Who knows" She stands up with a shrug. "I do know my apprentices are gone...Shame, they were young"

"If the timeline lines up...I think she was hiding here from the Diamond's striking" Red adds in walking out. Pearl was gone and the lift also. Peridot races behind.

"I guess she hid here too" She faintly says behind her

"Doubt it...Rose protected the closes ones to her. Pearl and Garnet were, and bismuth wasn't. Afraid and jealousy she did that to me"

"Then why were you in a crystal?" They start to walk around the destroyed enrichment chambers filled with different minerals. Red trips a few times from her shaky legs. Each time Peridot would help her up.

"Most likely the radiation. It crystallized me...A Side effect on most Gems, but everyone is different"

"But what about bismuth?" Peridot seemed quite interested in this

"Can't you see where I'm going with this?"

"No..."

"Bismuth would have been effect by all this radiation she released, being unprotected. I guess Rose came back looking for survivors, and took her trapped in the crystal. Forgetting about me...Then Bismuth returned finding my Body trapped and hid me away...Who knows what happened to her" Red tears up, but with this new friendship it faded

"Floor two is what we need..." Mumbles Red messing with a computer console. A door in front of them opens to a elevator room.

"Why this one?" Peridot whispers entering the code this time "Should be little to none radiation for one...And the master computer is there. I need to see what happened"

"I suspect nothing good" With a final press from Peridot, the elevator shifts downwards for a few seconds. The door opened to another hanger. This one was the same with a glass window on the far right, But this time there was a chair in the middle on a swivel surrounded with computer screens, keyboard like devices and a large black box behind that blinked thousands of different colors.

"Here we are!" Red starts to get excited while re-visiting old memories. their footsteps echo as they race over. Red let Peridot sit down. Her fingers fly over the buttons pressing away. instantly all the screens flashed on

"Human genome, Earthen Materials, Cross breeding?! Experimental Weapons, experimental armor, species of earth, ONE WEAPON! I have it!" She exclaims. Red watches carefully and quietly behind here

"Last entry was...Five-thousand, three-hundred and twenty-five days ago..."

"Well, don't tell me. See what is has to say" Peridot moves the mouse like device clicking on the file. A video screen of Red appears. Behind her was a green cube with wires synced up to it. She was in a dark room, and seemed half awake filled with depression

"Why are you so...Sad?"

"I don't remember...Hit play"

"Isotope 238 is the one we chose to enrich out Reactor, simply cause how common it is...But that isn't important. Rose is stopping by soon. We plan on showing her the one weapon" Something off screen catches reds eye. She sands up, then back to the seat

"We have two weapons in creation right now, and five ready to launch...But finding a target sight is hard enough where no humans are going to be in danger. a tribe of a few hundred live close so...Its the price we pay for the fight against homeworld" The video closes. They stand there in silence for a few minutes.

"That...Uh, doesn't sound good. What floor is this one weapon on?"

"Sixteen"

"What kind of weapon is this?" She whispers in the elevator

"We learned quickly the power of splitting atoms. We could have saved thousands of lives if we used it against homeworld...We could have won"

"WE did though!"

"NO WE DIDN'T! LOOK WHERE WE ARE! Trapped on earth! We should have dominion over the ENTIRE GALAXY!" The door opens to the glowing room with a green cube in the middle trapped behind glass

"Its uh...Bare in here"

"It's gone...There was TWO missiles in here!" Exclaims Red, she starts to grow angry at Rose.

"Think rose took them?"

"I do, for a fact...And I know for a fact she didn't move the five. Only Shorty and I knew where those were" Red went back into the Elevator with peridot close behind. She went to room -2. The entire room itself was glass with Five dark red tubes laying on the floor. In the middle was was console

"Perfect..." Red had a menacing face typing in the console sticking out of the floor. The five red tubes start to rise and form. Wings grew on it sides with nose cap upfront

"STOP!" Yells Garnet coming up from the elevator "We weren't doing anything!" Cries Peridot starting to panic. The glass ceiling starts to part

"Go home, Garnet. You and your leader did enough damage"

"WHAT?! You're about to DESTROY EARTH!"

"These missiles aren't targeted for earth"

"They aren't" Mumbles Peridot in a groggy tone "One is...twenty miles north of here. But no, I'm changing it right now" Garnet starts to charge. Red takes her pistol out, sending a small red ball into her chest without even looking back. Garnet resorted into Gem state

"Peridot, there is a new anomaly on my Solar chart. By the Human planet named Saturn...What is it?"

"A zoo...Memorial for Pink Diamond"

"Not anymore" One out of five of the missiles starts to hum

"To the observatory" She mumbles walking to the elevator. peridot slowly follows with caution now. Red brought her to room -3. It was another large dark iron room, but this time no window.

"You really didn't have much time to fill your rooms, huh?"

"Only had this base for Ten years...We were too busy fighting homeworld" At one section of the wall was a console sitting on a table, and the wall behind it was a special glass.

"I hope my Earth orbital system is still in place..." The glass behind them turns into a live video feed of earth. Red enters something into the console, then the camera darts out to space. The entire Base shakes from a large engine

"Huh, two seconds early. Doesn't matter" The camera zooms in for a few minutes before landing on the planet with rings. Then even more to a large pink palace floating in space

"It will take YEARS for your rockets to reach it!" Cries Peridot taking all of this in. She even takes a seat on the metal table with a smile.

"Nonsense! Those are Nova engines!"

"NOVA ENGINES?! You were hundred of years advanced than HOMEWORLD!"

"A few hard years of research, untapped wealth, no Diamonds telling you what to do, and good workers...Anything is possible. It should be hitting soon"

After a few seconds the entire screen when to a solid white. It calms to a large ball of fire coating the entire side of Saturn, the zoo was no where to be found, not even the slightest pink rock was left.

"Noo...noonononononon! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE MADE THAT!" Peridot erupts into tears racing for the elevator. she panicky presses away locked onto red, who didn't move from the chair. The ball of fire still raged racing around the planet, nothing seemed to be calming it. She stares at it for a few hours with pride and a smirk at her work.

"Well, there's four left" Red mumbles walking to the elevator. She went to room -2, but the four missiles were missing.


	4. Chapter 4: Hanger Fever

Chapter 4: Hanger Fever

"Garnet...Tsk, tsk. Every well rounded Gem would know to NOT TOUCH MY THINGS!" Before leaving, Red closes the giant glass ceiling. On the main ground entrance she works away in the computer like console. After some difficult hours of decoding a encrypted program on her terminal, she was able to summon a fleet of cleaning Robots. They were short to the ground, square, bulky and jet black. They came from the walls in endless numbers it seems.

"MY STARS!" Red was spooked by the lift moving down. Waiting on it was Amethyst snacking away on a bag of chips

"How'd the likes of you manage to access my terminal?" Was the only thing she wants to know. Red holsters her "Weapon" while taking a seat

"Pearl gave me the code! See!" Amethyst shoves her palm in front of Red's Face. It was instructions on how to enter, but started to smear from either sweat, or who knows what

"That's fine...I suppose" A cleaner bot comes around Amethyst attempting to clean before she kicked it away. Red didn't seem to care for instantly another one came from the wall replacing it.

"Can you please not destroy my possessions..."

"YEA. SURE" Amethyst replies between snacking. A personal cleaner bot circles her cleaning up crumbs "What are you doing here? It isn't very safe level for a Quartz. See!" Red points to the screen where there was just random green numbers spewed about

"Uhh, green normally means...good, so we're good here"

"No! what!? Per cubic inch there is enough radiation for you to start feeling side effects" Amethyst didn't seem too worried about this as she flung the half empty chip bag away

"Good enough for green numbers is good enough for me..." She says with a sigh "GREEN AS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE NUMERICAL VALUE OF THEM!"

Red's patience's started to go, but this freaked her out even more "OKAY, side effect! Harsh, short patience! We better move on from here until these drones are done" Amethyst shrugs doing a u-turn back to the ramp

"HEY, is this normal?" She giggled to herself while shoving her hand into Red's face "Ha? Oh...Let me see" The lift starts to move downwards as she carefully took a hold of her hand

"Green crystals growing on your index finger...Also the thumb. Normal in the sense that it would happen, not normal in the sense of it happening as a common day thing" She still holds Amethyst's hand while brushing them off with ease. She forces a smile before letting go

"What's this room?"

"Master terminal. Levels should be safe enough for a Quartz" Even in this bare room there was cleaner drones scrubbing the floor, walls, and even somehow the ceiling. Red takes her seat in the short swivel chair surrounded with consoles, buttons, but mainly dark screens.

"I'm a little bored...Can we PLEASE do something fun? Like show me around?" Complains Amethyst spinning her in the chair. She didn't seem to mind for some reason

"I can not see you being very entertained by what this base conta-"

"Blah, blah, BLAH. Let me decide that for myself" She stops the seat, staring at Red for a few seconds. Something was up between them

"Go to the terminal, enter 25-24, then what room level you want. This base only has 39, half are only being used" Red didn't mind having a Gem around, and started to consider her a friend. She trusts her anyone for only knowing each other for a day

"Thanks..." Her footsteps echo throughout the hanger, then a few moments later the sound of a clicking console.

"I Can't GET IT!"

"25 DASH 24, then the floor you want!" She cries peaking over the screens "CAN YOU HELP ME!?" She slowly but surely walks over, shoving Amethyst out of the way with a shoo

"What floor peaks your interest?"

"2"

"This is 2" Red instantly replies "Then 1"

"We we're on 1" Amethyst pauses for second "What is your most proud room then?"

"Well...Room 5, our fleet of spacecraft"

"Like...In space, space?" Amethyst backs away from her. Guess she heard about what happened in space today

"And beyond" The ramp went downwards. Each floor they could see the drones cleaning away. On their destination was a the same hanger room, but this time instead of windows there was nothing. Just the side of the mountain, opened and exposed

"I...Uh, I guess we forgot to close them. Normally we have our assistant Amethyst operating the Terminals as we come and go"

"I could do that!" She cries running forward to it "If you can figure it out...Go ahead" In this level there was only one ship. It was sharp, smooth and shaped like a 2-d triangle. It had two red stripes running down it breaking up solid whiteness.

"My ship! Two are missing...And the orbiter command station" Amethyst types away making little progress. Red runs her hand on the ship while looking for any damage, or corrosion from the elements.

"I'll have to make some adjustments for it to sit two Gems...If you wanted to go on a flight with me"

"How long would that take?" She faintly says carefully studying "Thirty odd minutes. Just have to remove some munitions, and vital combat survival equipment. Then install a proper seat"

"Yea...Yea, go do that, sounds like fun" She took a seat now fully engaging the terminal. Seemed to be getting a basic understanding by now. That put a smile on Red's face seeing this, and her reaction.

"Right! I'll get on it!...But I need to request the parts from a console"

"Right...Here, I'll take a break. Seeing you use it shooould give me a better understanding" Amethyst got up from her seat allowing Red to march her way over taking it.

"Thank you...I see you didn't get past the code to access anything. It is yet again, 25-24" She quickly put this in getting a friendly user interface. "Hoooow come this one is so simply laid out?" Amethyst couldn't believe her eyes as she booted Red off the seat. She didn't really seemed to mind

"I don't know what you mean. They are all like this"

"No they are not! What was that code screen then?! Random numbers being spewed about?!" Amethyst exclaimed back going through files, programs, cameras.

"That is the security pass-code screen. Just have to find the numbers 25, a dash symbol, then the number 24"

"Yea...That would have been good to know. What do you need? I'll put a order in" She opens a program with thousands of items listed, also with a search bar on the top.

"One matter remover, four titanium bolts, one flight seat, and then I need a bin" Amethyst searches for each one. Once found and clicked clicked, Three options appeared. Destroy, refresh, and summon.

"Okay, Summon one Matter Remover to f...floor 5" Red nods watching her enter this. The option glowed green, then she went on to the next doing it again

"Okay, Matter Remover should be here in 5 minutes. The bolts a little faster with 2 minutes, and the flight seat 10...It says the bin has arrived"

"Thank you, Amethyst" She patted her shoulder before walking to the right wall. Along she followed it about half way down before pressing a red button. It opens to a shaft elevator. Waiting for her on it was a large, cloth bin with plenty of place to put things inside. She wheels it out to the spacecraft.

"How much longer for the next one?!" She shouts down. Amethyst was watching her the entire time, so quickly she turns back to the terminal

"Uhh...Bolts are here, and the Matter Remover was delayed forrrrr...Another 5 minutes! The seat will be here in 4 though!" Red give the thumbs up while turning to the craft. she flips a black patch on her left arm. It had six buttons, and one display screen. Also a USB like cord.

Red pulls on the cord, it only had one end while the other seemed to be attached to her. Then holds down onto the ship with a single finger. It glows red, then a pair of stairs extend down to the floor. Along with the glass hatch up top opens

"What are you doing?" Cries Amethyst racing over. it takes her a few from the size of the room

"Seeing what status this ship is in" Red mumbles holding her balance while climbing up the ladder. Once inside the main seat there was two consoles to her left and right, and a flight stick in the middle. On the back of the stick was a large red button for firing something one would assume. Amethyst climbs up to the final step while resting on the ship

"This seems kinda simple..." She whispers "Left side console is defense, right offense...I wanted very little to overwhelm me" With the cord in hand, she plugs it into a slot on the left console. The screen on her Arm flickers to life

"Engine...Immaculate condition. After burn fuel is kinda low. Coolant is cool, and hull integrity is at 100%" Everything is fine, but the fuel. This ship can fly forever at basic speed unless we have plenty of fuel for after burn, or the Eclipse Cutter...I don't have those warp engines like Homeworld, unfortunately. Takes them a few minutes to reach earth. While for me...About a day"

"Hey, that's still pretty good, Red" Amethyst slide down the ladder walking her way back to the same spot. Red went through the ship's status of unimportant things really. After everything worth being checked was check, she retracts the cord into it's slot, then flips the patch back over hiding it.

Underneath the ship she opens a piece of the metal by sliding it to the side. It revealed medium sized maroon colored missiles. Putting each one into the cloth bin. Had to be over twenty-five, but left two intact.

"Hey, why are you removing those missiles? They aren't taking up any space for a seat" Amethyst manages to sneak up on red, but this time she wasn't spooked

"Oh, Everything takes up space. I need to push back the dermal wall in order to put a se-"

"By the way, everything is waiting for you" Amethyst interrupts. Red nods not finishing her conversation, then walks over to the elevator shaft. Inside was a black flight seat, but had four bolts in a glass box with a weird looking wrench next. Red wheels it all back to the ship.

"Have any games on this thing?!" Cried Amethyst after twenty odd minutes "Can't say there is!" With this she gets up from the seat to watch her

"How much longer anyway?"

"By the time I explain, I'll already be done. Which I am" Red slides down the ladder while pocketing the Wrench like tool "So we fly it now, right?!" Amethyst hastily starts to climb up it, but Red rips her down

"No, we need to refill the tank...Then I need to remember how to fly" Amethyst follows Red back to the terminal, where she orders two barrels of FTT-21-A

"you were just joking about that whole remembering thing to fly, right red?" She says with a slight laugh while watching her quickly go through the terminal

"I'm sure the muscle memory will return, But not like we're fighting today"

"Riiiiight, and if we we're, could you handle it?" Red chuckles to herself standing from the seat "This ship is over 5,000 years old! I'm sure homeworld as advanced since then. So no, we would be destroyed on the spot"

"Then I think you need to study some more" Amethyst mumbles looking down at the metal floor "Yea, I'll get right on that"

Red waits by the elevator shaft for quite some time in silence. Either Amethyst's excitement to fly dropped, or Red killed the mood

"Have you ever flown before?" Red said breaking this silence "No...When would I ever have the chance?" She whispers back for some odd reason. Red found it strange, so looked around as is they weren't alone

"I don't know what Rose has been doing" She replies with a shrug while resting against the wall "Nothing...And it's Steven. His name is Steven"

"Yea...I just don't understand how that even worked out"

"Ask his dad if you reaaallly wanna know...It's actually kinda interesting"

"I'm quite aware on how human's reproduce. What I'M saying is, I don't understand how he could have her gem"

The elevator opens before she has the chance to reply. Waiting for them were two Solid red barrels with a black cap on top. They actually were pretty short, shorter than red or Amethyst. This allowed them to easily carry it.

"Where do you want it?!" Cries Amethyst racing ahead quite eager now. Red found it pretty cute, this caused her to be lost in thought, and forgets to respond.

"Here is fine" She whispers finally getting caught up. Amethyst places her down by the ladder while watching red go under the ship; opening another compartment. This time she brings back a black hose.

"Can you open that cap for me? Also, try not to get any of this fluid on yourself. Not that it'll hurt you, just melt the floor" She did told flicking the black cap off. Red puts the nozzle in the hole. then walks back under the ship to hit a black button. It begun the transfer

"There...About 2 minutes to a barrel, going by past events of course. This liquid is quite thick"

"Yea, not to be rude, but I don't really care" Red didn't really either, just felt the urge to explain her actions. After the second barrel was done, she climbs up into the main seat

"Amethyst! LETS GO! I'm getting Cabin fever in here..." She flicks up a few switches. The ship blares to life as the engines are lit. Amethyst trips with excitement while rushing for the ladder.

"Behind..." Red said pointing that way, she nodded taking a seat, and buckling up. The cover slid back over, then the air was sucked out

"Balancing the air pressure...If you wanted to now"

"Just fly!" She cries reaching forward; pushing on her shoulders "Yea...Just have to go through the check-list"

"SKIP IT..."

"Fine...Fine. But if we crash and burn, and loose my personal ship...I'm blaming you" The stands extract back into the craft, now it was floating a short bit off the ground. She lines it up with the exit

"No going back..." Slightly pushed the stick forward causes the ship to shoot out with a sonic boom, but they seemed not to be effected. Amethyst actually relaxes peacefully while watching the snow covered peaks quietly glide past. Red weaves in and out between them with ease. But then paused the ship to a hover

"I have no idea where that wooden base is" She let go of the flight stick sitting back, also finding it quite peaceful "It's on the coast...Kinda far up the land mass?"

"Continent?"

"Yea, that...follow that for a bit"

"North? East? West? south?"

"Uhh...If you're looking up, then east" Amethyst stutters a bit, thinking quite hard it seemed

"You do not sound very certain of this..." The ship takes a hard left going a normal, non-fluctuating speed, until Red flicks up a cover of glass revealing a Red button.

"Better hold on tight, Amethyst...Not like this is the Eclipse Cutter, though"

Their vision outside the ship turns blue as it jumps to a hyper speed, but still seems like Red has complete control. With another press it ends as she covers it back. The mountains were gone. They hovered over a flat, calm body of water that went on for ever

"Follow the coast east? correct?"

"Yea, then you'll see the giant stone lady"

They arrive faster than Red thought. She deploys the stands before landing out front in the sand. The engines from the ship spew it everywhere leaving a big crater behind before she turned the engines off

"Now, Pearl is kinda mad at you...Like a lot. Humans also, but they don't know it was you" Red hardly listens as she opened the glass cover. Pearl rushes out, along with Steven and Connie. They seemed quite happy while Pearl looked like she lost her mind years ago.

"Hey, Rose! And human!" She says with a wave while closing the gap between her and the stairs.

"Re-re-re-re...RED, what is that!?" Pearl exclaims pushing her out of the way "Its my spaceship! Don't you remember?" A large smile brakes out on Pearl's face as she runs her hands about the exotic metal

"Rose, Human. If you must see for yourself...Go ahead"

"I thought...I thought they were all destroyed" Pearl was flabbergasted not knowing any words to say to her

"No...Nobody used my personal craft. Rose, Human...Please go see it" Red walks up the rest of the stairs with them, where they still were stunned.

"Rose! You've seen a spacecraft before!" She cries throwing her hands about "Not a big deal!"

"Did you make it?" Whispers Connie looking to her "Took a few months, but yes, I did" Pearl clears her throat; snapping out of this daze like state.

"Red, we need to talk" She says walking past them into the house "She's kinda upset with you, by the way" faintly says Steven not making eye contact

"I can tell...Rose, can you please make sure Amethyst doesn't fly off with my ship?"

"Yea, we can do that" Faintly says Connie too. They both raced each other down to it. Red doesn't stay around to see what happens after that.

"Give me your weapon, Red" Pearl had her back turned, seemed to be afraid to face her "I can't do that, sorry"

"We need to punish you...Garnet told me what you did an-"

"WAIT! My 5 TAX missiles, where did garnet put those!?"

"They are gone! You shouldn't have created them!" Pearl shouts while slashing a hand through the air, but still didn't look to her.

"I...We can talk about that later. The main issues here is they are not being cooled right now...I never found out a way to a stable core"

"They're in the temple...Is...Will we be alright?" Pearl starts to shake being quite afraid after hearing what these missiles did. Had good reason too.

"No, radiation will leak into anything! I doubt that temple is made out of the proper material after all!" Pearl pauses for a second finally turning to her

"Gems...Corrupted gems. What will happen to them?"

"Nothing good. Specially after 6 hours of contamination" Pearl takes a deep breath in, then extended her hand towards Red.

"Your weapon, Red"

"THERE IS MUTATED GEMS IN TEMPLE, AND YOU WANT MY WEAPON?!"

"Its too dangerous...Just summon your Gem's weapon"

"its too weak...I do not want to fight you, Pearl" Pearl summons her blue spear with ease. Red upholsters her "weapon" just as easy aiming it right at her

"I'm not afraid to use this!" She says with a voice crack while slowly walking backwards to the door. Something taps on her shoulder, she turned to see Garnet with gauntlets summoned

"I'm truly sorry for having to do this"

Garnet quickly says before striking Red directly in the middle of her face. She reverts into gem state instantly with a giant puff of a white cloud. What was left on the ground was a pile of armor with black patches. Garnet picks up the arm part, where a Red cushion shaped gem clinks to the ground.

"The weapon, Garnet" Whispers Pearl handing it to her. She crushes it instantly with water spurting out of her fist. Steven, Connie and Amethyst rush inside after a short silence between them

"Where's red!?" Cries Amethyst picking up the Armor on the floor "here, keep a watch on her until she returns" Faintly says Pearl handing the gem over, she quickly drops whatever was in her hands taking it

"Do you actually like her, Amethyst?" Whispers Pearl bending over getting right next to her ear

"Don't you? I think she's kinda interesting, and smart...And cute"

"Of course we do. But you've never met her...Was just wondering. Cute you say?" Pearl stands straight dismissing her spear, garnet did the same with her weapons'. The gem in her hand starts to fight the grasp wanting to float up, Amethyst let go. After a few seconds Red falls to the ground dressed exactly like Steven

"Garnet! You jerk!" she screams scrambling to stand up, Amethyst helps her "It had to be done, sorry"

"It did not!" Red cries back picking up her armor "Why do you look like me, red?" Steven said holding back laughter, same with Connie

"This isn't our new uniform? I assumed so" They all shake their heads "Doesn't matter. You shouldn't be able to see it ONCE I get my armor back on"

"Wait! Where's your gem?!" Connie quickly says "Oh, here" Red turns her palm up; revealing it to everyone

"Kinda uncomfortable spot...No offense Ruby and Sapphire, But it always gets in the way" Red slides up her armored sleeves covering it, as if she was ashamed with it. After that she put on the leggings, boots, chest, then shoulder pads. Finally tied it all off with a Red bandanna around her neck

"Can you please move? Or at least not stare at me?" They all were entranced watching her dress it seems

"Sorry, just never seen a Gem wear armor all the time" Whispers Connie "When would you ever see a gem? You shouldn't even be here, Human"

"I have every right to be here" She faintly replies standing closer to Steven

"fine, but we have a bigger issue to deal with. The temple, Garnet. My TAX missiles are inside, and quickly contaminating any gems"

"I'm sure it isn't a big deal" Pearl says waving a hand about while walking for the stone doors. She opens them, then freezes. Inside were monsters not of this earth. Some with fifty hands while others hardly had one. Body's of mush, stone, and other nasty things

"Never mind..." She says with a nod closing it "We have a problem. Red was right"

"Of course I was. I studied these effects thousands of years ago! Things do not change, Pearl"

"So, what are we gonna do?" Steven says walking out in front of everyone. They all stare at him as a leader. Nobody responds hoping he would. Red's loyalty to Rose Quartz was still true, so whatever he had to say, she would take to heart.

"You have the floor, Steven" Says Connie resting on Garnet. She didn't care at all

"Okay...How about we get Lapis to flood the room?" He says with a shrug, and hearty smile "That wouldn't revert them into gem state" Instantly says Red. Pearl nods in agreement

"What if she really beats them up?"

"Steven, I don't know if you have Rose's memory's. BUT I'm REALLY tough too!" She yells for some odd reason while stepping forward from the group

"Then show us what you got, red!" Cries Steven with a chuckle stepping aside

"Personal Victorian protection rockets" She opens a black patch on her right shoulder. What looked back was thousand of tiny little rockets with nose cones

"What do they do exactly?" Steven faintly said examining them "Press of a button and they blow UP!" she cried waving her hands about. Garnet summoned her weapons, so does Pearl after seeing her do so

"NOT THAT BIG OF A EXPLOSION! Come outside with me" Everyone follows red out to the deck, where they lined up.

"Okay, see that human over there? Watch closely now" To the left was a boardwalk with many stores, but more importantly across the street away from everything was a shop with a giant Doughnut on top. People were lined up by the Big doughnut eating away. Seemed like they were all talking about all these strange things happening lately, and the space ship parked out front. Pearl wonders to herself why they were all up so late

"Red, you can't kill humans" Mumbles Connie

"Not the big doughnut!" Cries Steven yanking on her arm "FINE, someone throw this chair out on the beach" Garnet starts to walk back inside the house

"GARNET, you can't handle them alone!" Yells Red racing behind her "I'll try anyway" She opens the stone doors before summing her weapons again. Pearl slides underneath her with Amethyst close behind. They fought inside while Red freezes thinking about what to do

"Steven, you most likely should get two or so miles away from here" She whispers stepping inside. Each gem fought their own. The doors closed, locking Red and everyone else inside.

"What do I do?!" She cries to them, but they were too busy fighting,. So she races for the five missiles. Disassembled each one into six segments. With thirty cores on the ground, she would bubble each one sending it away, until a corrupted gem takes her to the ground.

"Eat titanium chrominde!" About twenty or so tiny missiles with a high pitched screech burst making contact with this gem. From searing fire, it resorts into gem form. The gem itself wasn't very healthy looking. After bubbling the final core, Red stands up to unleashing hundreds of her Victorian rockets. The room was filled with a high pitch screeching noise as their little rockets raced for enemy's. On contact the room was filled with fire searing everything, even those who were friendly

"Sorry" Red says wincing; waiting for her punishment. They were too busy bubbling to notice

"Good work" Says Garnet patting Red's shoulder walking out "Really outdid yourself in there, Red" Says Amethyst doing the same, but holding back laughter

"Don't do that again" Pearl mumbles not making contact at all

"I'm sorry I made that weapon" Red whispers. Pearl leaves the group. The stone doors closed leaving them inside alone

"You shouldn't be making weapons like this. It isn't right. it isn't what a gem does. GEMS do not fight like this! Summon your daggers, and do it the proper way...Please, for us"

Pearl wanted to tell her this for a long time. Guess since Rose is no longer here, she wasn't afraid to express her real emotions towards Red

"Try being my size...Surrounded by gems twice your size, and even more deadlier weapons. You'll see why I created what I did" Pearl face palms while closing the gap between them

"That's a excuse...You're quite dangerous with your Gem's weapons. Summon them for me and I'll show you"

"For you, anything" Red laces her fingers with closed eyes, she opened them. Pearl gasps backing up. Her entire eyes were a solid red flame. Red then flicks her arms forward summoning a dagger in each hand. One in her left was a Red crystal with a guard and black handle, while the right's blade was yellow, with a blue guard and black handle

"Okay, I did it...What now?" The fire in her eyes calm to it's normal self. Pearl clears her throat, then balances on one leg to summing a Hologram of herself. Then summons a sword out her gem giving it to said hologram

"Very impressive Pearl, I must say!" Red circles this creation with a wide smile almost forgetting she hand daggers in her hands "Fight her" Pearl mumbles summing the exit out. She quickly left, leaving Red alone

"wait! PEARL!" Red rims for the door, but trips before she could escape. Then the holograms eyes turned to a red while drawing the sword it received

"Pearl, I know you can hear me!" She shouts to the Hologram growing more scared, but then remembered the daggers in her hands. She tighten her grasp before instantly snapping into a craze fighting with this creation of Pearls'.

Red mainly blocked incoming attacks with the yellow bladed dagger, but then she jumped backwards into the air throwing the Red crystal bladed one, the hologram blocked the incoming attack. She dismiss her thrown dagger, then instantly summoned a exact one in her left hand. She throws this one again while landing on solid ground.

This time it struck the hologram through the chest. it freezes standing tall, then split into four other ones. "aw, come on, PEARL!" Red cries wobbling in place trying to keep balance. She takes a deep breath while meeting them halfway. She dodges, dips, blocks, and seemed to forget her stability issue while quickly defeating these holograms.

"Do you wish to continue!" Shouted one "Shut up..." Red throws her the crystal blade into it's face, instantly all four disappeared. For some reason she was out of breath to the point of exhaustion. Red drops her main Yellow blade to the ground where, on contact, it turns into triangles made of light. Garnet walks in after a few hours of Red locked alone inside the temple

"Hey Garnet..." She says hardly raising her hand, was resting against the wall at this point of waiting "Have you calmed down?" Red nodded

"I'm sorry for my inventions, Garnet" she mumbles collapsing into a pit of depression against the wall.

"You shouldn't be sorry...But this is the wrong time, Red. Things are different. Our actions have larger consequences now" Garnet replies fixing her visor

"I-I just can't follow that human child out there, I'm sorry"

"We do not follow him, but guide and teach him" Red smirked finally standing up, wobbling a bit doing so "So...Who do I follow? I can't be a leader"

"We work together, but you can always look up to me" Garnet chuckled to herself from a joke that didn't faze jrt

"I can't do that. I NEED A leader, I need someone to follow..."

"Then follow him" Garnet steps aside letting Red out finally. She stood in the doorway staring at Steven and pearl


	5. Chapter 5: A Wedge Between Us

**Chapter 5: A Wedge Between Us**

Steven watches a drained Peridot leave the Temple with Garnet. Pearl was by his side, but not Connie. She left hours ago after all the commotion died down, and the thrill of a spaceship faded. But mainly the phone

"Star time! That was Crystal Gem initiation, and you passed, Red!" Steven cries running for her. Before that could happen, pearl scoops him off his feet. From this excitement it seemed like he didn't notice

"I-I am not feeling the best...Perhaps from too much time locked inside" The red eyes dart up to Garnet. She smirks fixing her shades while walking to Steven in Pearl's arms, only to pat his head as she strolls out.

"Maybe your suit absorbed some of this uh, radiation. You should remove it, now please" She agreed with pearl, but wasn't going to admit it. Red bubbles her suit piece by piece, sending it away to a unknown location.

She wore black and red striped pants that covered her feet like a one piece. Her chest had two thick black vertical lines breaking up solid red, almost like that of suspenders, but was apart of the suit itself. Steven though she sorta looked like a clown and couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"That wasn't called for, Pearl...You cannot understand the horrendous complications of over-exposure to said neutron radiation. I should be corrupted like the rest, peearrrl! oh why, Peaarrrl, why!"

She collapses to the floor, almost into a ball rolling around. Cries for a bit before anyone says anything, mainly Steven. He helps Red up to her feet. She wobbles for a second before taking him into a embrace

"Don't do that again, Pearl! Yo-you scared her!" He lets go, only for a second, but long enough to turn looking at Pearl. Didn't last before she took him into another hug.

"That she did, Rooooose! Shes mean!" While hugging Steven, Red gives Pearl a mischievous smirk while they sway side to side. Steven was the one to let go

"Well, I made you DINNER, Steven...So uh, yea!" Pearl stutters out with a point to them both. Red looks to him for his reaction, which wasn't much.

"Oh I know, Pearl...I was with you the entire time, but thanks! I'm uh, actually pretty tired, remember?"

"Well, I made your uh, bed! Mhmm, I did...All by myself" She nods a few times while standing tall and proud before them. Red gives her a curious look from all these strange actions.

Steven hugs Pearl too before going for his bed. He sets a alarm clock, then turns the only light off. After that it was silent, expect for a few pots boiling on the stove. They both look to them, understanding this new game their playing

"Are you gonna get those, Rose's Maid?" She snickers to herself seeing Pearl do exactly that.

Pearl throws the two pots into the sink with a mighty clash. Her petty laugh quickly fades seeing such a strong reaction. While walking for her room, Pearl slaps the back of Red's head

"Rude...Though, I'm not any bet- Course I am" She grinds her teeth while watching Pearl enter the room of water and fountains. It closes, and with it does all the light.

With little clue as what to do, she left the house. Only to look below at her ship. Garnet most likely was the one to put a blue tarp over it, but why, she didn't know or really care. The urge to search for adventure and discovery of new things start to fade. Maybe it was the company's lack of ambition, or how satisfied they were with their surroundings.

Red spent most of her life trying to improve living conditions, but it seems humans have beaten her to it. They've done it so well that even Gem beings can find contentment here, though maybe just for a Pearl.

* * *

 **Part 2 of 6: Player two has Entered the Game**

Steven slowly opens his eyes from a blaring alarm clock. There waiting was Pearl, she smiles at him before turning it off.

"Morning, Steven! I've made you breakfast, clothes, and prepared your daily school work! Get it to me once you're done, or not! I'm the cool parent here!"

Pearl sets a folder of papers on the ground, also was carrying a tray of food. Mostly pancakes accompanied by a cup of orange juice. Hearing Steven awoke, Red rushes up from outside

"Rose, while you slept I took a excessive study of this house! I found humans like to spend most of their time inside! Soooo, I installed a galactic interceptor dish that runs to a transceiver, AND that connects to this television! I've granted the possibility of over FIVE-THOUSAND positive connections at LEAST. I stopped counting that high! THEN THE BEST PART, A TOASTER! I know humans love to eat, now you can without having to move!"

Coming in from the window was over fifty black cables wounded together. They lead to a even smaller box on a milk crate, that however only had one cable going to the television. The transceiver was silver and beeped a few different colors accompanied with a slight hum. On that was two slots for making toast one would assume.

Red puts a hand on her hip while darting to them, waiting to see who's actions Steven likes the most. He scratches his head while sitting up,

"Well uh, five-thousand active connections? What uh, is that?"

"Channels you'd call them, the concept is relatively new to me. Here, you may need this too. I removed those funky buttons to only replace it with a infrared transmitter and receiver! So, no need to even WAKE UP In the morning!"

Red pulls out a silver cube. It only had three buttons, guess she forgot about volume control. Steven didn't mind though, he instantly turned it on; completely ignoring Pearl. Who was patiently waiting for him to even recognize her.

"Thanks, Red! You didn't even need to do this, really!...I slept through all of this?" Steven tracks the wires out the window while flipping through the channels. Every single one he didn't understand

After they quietly stood there, Pearl joined him on the bed starting to grin that the failing invention. After five hundred or so channels, Steven turns it off

"I uh...Thanks, Red"

"HE can't understand a word they were saying, making it completely useless! YOU FAILED. FAILED, RED!"

"Well, I wouldn't call it failing...It's still pretty neat" Steven takes his tray of food starting to eat away while eyeballing the papers in the folder. Red looks to her transceiver in wonderment of what was the problem

"What did I fail? I-I don't understand, you have 89 hertz here! Can you not see it?" He shakes his head while chewing, wanting to say something, but not with a full mouth.

"No, its not that, whatever that is...I just can't understand them. I'm sure Amethyst and I would enjoy watching it muted"

"A language barrier, I see...I can uh, teach you whatever language it is! After I learn it, that should take about a week. So we're looking at about, how many langues are there?"

Red plays with her bandanna while tapping a foot. Pearl enjoyed this entire show, even chuckles a bit at the failing Peridot. She heard, but wasn't going to admit defeat just yet. while she was thinking away, there was some rather loud pounding on the door.

"STEEEVEN! YOU HAVE TO COME SEE THIS!" Cries a voice between "I'll answer!" Red yells throwing a finger upwards

"I don't think that's the best Idea, peeeridot!" Pearl cries following behind. She easily beat her while throwing open the door.

What waited was a taller gentleman, but doesn't mean old. He had yellow braided hair and a pair of binoculars hanging around his neck. Also seemed like he had a protection vest on. He gasps at the sight of Peridot. Her red colored eyes darts to every inch of him

"Who are you?! Are you a new Crystal Gem! STEEEVEN, have you seen your roof lately!? Or the obviously and poorly hidden spacecraft outside?!"

His mind didn't linger too long on her as he peaks inside. She walks out to look up on the roof. Her eyes go wide looking for something, but nothing was found. Expect three large silver plates with wires leading off them.

"Those are suppose to be there, Human...I suggest you mind your own, or I'll be forced to act apon you!"

"No, uh Nooo, nobody is acting on anyone, Red...Come in, Ronaldo. I'm sure Steven will looove to talk about whatever it is you two talk about"

Pearl steps aside letting him enter, after so she closes the door behind her. Red listens to the lock engage, then the curtains throw aside; blocking any view in

"SO, STEVEN! WHEN DID YOU GET A SPACESHIP!? And what is this!?" Ronaldo takes out his phone to snap a couple photos of the new television setup. Steven doesn't really mind while snacking away on breakfast; this all seems like a regular day thing for him.

"Oh, that's just Red's ship. She is a uh, new gem that we found...I think she likes computers, or whatever" After every bite Pearl would wipe his mouth, he found this very strange, but didn't comment on it and just figured it was Pearl being Pearl.

They heard some grunts outside the wall before the entire window burst from Red jumping through, she crashes behind the television. Where she instantly sprang up, only to loose her balance falling off the edge. She hits her head quite hard onto the table below, hard enough to revert into Gem state.

"What just...Happened?" Steven whispers throwing the blankets to the side. At the foot of the bed was Amethyst sleeping away under the blankets. She didn't wake up even from this. Pearl saw, but didn't want to wake.

"I think Red just proved worth to her old name..." Pearl whispers walking for the edge; she looks over snickering a bit to herself

"RED! You okay?!" Steven shouts while racing down the stairs, following was Ronaldo after staring at Amethyst, even he found that somewhat strange.

Steven darts around the room, and even ran into the kitchen looking for Red, but she couldn't be found. At least till Pearl picked her up off the floor

"Here, Steven...I'll take care of her" She darts quickly to her stone temple, but the Gem in-hand lifts upward into the air. Wasn't long after that until Red was back

"Not today, Pearl...Not today" She whispers dusting off absolutely zero dust on her body. She struts her way into the kitchen to Steven, leaving Pearl alone by the warp. This red Gem wasn't going to give up so easily.

"I can install a basic language filter by tonight, Rose...Then after that I'll fix the leaky roof. Pearl seems to think your new human form can handle any temperature, WELL SHE WRONG! DEAD WRONG! So, I'll make you something. Not sure yet, but I assure it will be better than whatever PEARL CAN MAKE!" Red yells darting her eyes to Pearl, but didn't move her head.

"Steven has a fireplace...AND It's been HOT the past few days since you fired that weapon into the sky. Are we all reeking of radiation now? I-I think you disrupted the delicate ecosystem"

"That' s a fireplace, huh? Better than a fire pit... " Red looks down to her feet thinking about any possible side effects of her weapon. While doing so, she takes a seat on the bar stool with Steven eating his food.

"I'm Ronaldo! You must be...uh, what is you are, how too?" He extends his hand across the counter for her to shake it, but all she does is stare at Steven

"Peridot, facut 5? I can't remember the rest, but it isn't like you'd know what it EVEN means in the first place! LEAVE, Human"

"You don't have to leave, ronaldo" Steven mumbles inbetween a bite.

Red sits up with arms crossed while staring him down, as if he was a threat to either of them. He takes a few photos of her; she blinks each time the flash blinds her eyes.

"Red...PERIDOT?! That doesn't even exist! Steeven, I can't wait to write this on my blo-" The warps goes off interupting whatever he was about to say, though nobody was really interested.

"Steven! That gem is a imposture! AND I CAN PROVE IT!" Screams Peridot pointing a finger to Red.

* * *

 **Part 3: Courthouse 101**

Pearl's head flairs up at the sound of this. The possibility of Red being a imposture was little to none for her. Though, she'd love for them to prove otherwise.

Peridot storms over to red, before yanking her to the couch. She puts up a good fight made of scratches and slaps, but the green Peridot proved victorious, mainly cause Red couldn't find her footing.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?! I'm not a uh, posture? I personally think I have good posture, thank you very much!" She stands up only to be pushed back down.

Steven quickly polishes off his orange juice before rushing over to this mess. Pearl does too behind Steven. Ronaldo seemed to have set up some type of camera recording this entire thing

"NOT Posture! IMPOSTURE! TRAITOR, LIAR, THIEF UNDER THE MOUNTAIN!"

"I don't appreciate this...I fought for your freedom. I fought for ALL of your freedom! For you to come here and attack me like this is-is just RUDE!"

"She doesn't speak for all of us...But she better start talking now" Pearl says from the peanut gallery. Red watches the lens on the camera focus on her.

"Okay, her timeline doesn't add up. Now Pearl, you were there, so you can confirm or deny. Three nights ago, YOU SAID TO CONNIE, STEVEN'S GIRLFRI-"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?!" Red yells sitting up. Everyone circling only made her feel on edge. Specially being attacked by Gems she considers friends

"To PROVE a point, now let me talk. YOU said to Connie that YOU didn't know Pink Diamond was shattered. HOW can that be when Rose's rebelling went on WAY AFTER SHE WAS SHATTERED? There is evidence in your bunker that you were there until the Diamond's attack! Soooo, something doesn't line up"

Everyone darts to Pearl before Red. She bows her head looking to the floorboards. Peridot gives a few noises while waiting for a response, though they were unintelligible to anyone.

"I FOUGHT for Pink Diamond. Of course I know she was shattered! Get out of my face, Greenie!"

With a single blow from Red sent peridot flying into Steven. She screams ready to attack, but Pearl holds her back. Squirms and fights until any steam burned out.

"Okay, that's enough of this. Steven, it's bedtime!" Pearl shoos the other Peridot away. Then tries to guide Steven up to his bed, either of this was very effective.

"I just got up, Pearl...What does she mean that she fought for Pink Diamond? Against Mom. Can we trust her?" Pearl sighs closing her eyes. She motions for Ronaldo to leave, but he doesn't budge. Steven does, then he finally.

"She's my friend, Steven...Our friend. Don't judge like others did by her past. Sh-She was just following orders"

"Don't think different of me, new Rose" Steven leaves the house like Ronaldo; in silence with a mind racing.

"I'll go talk to him..."

Pearl goes for the door, but Red shoots of the couch beating her to it. Steven was no where in sight "I'm closer to Rose..." She whispers looking off the deck. Pearl lets a sharp, short laugh out at her

"Okay, so close to Rose, tell me WHERE he likes to go when sad...Confused, angry? " Red takes a long sniff of the air, then looks down to the board-walk "Most likely...Food, I smell it from over here. After research of multiple test subjects, I found they find the most comfort in digestion of meat, wheat, corn, pumpkins, and fermented grapes. Who knows what now"

"Test subjects? Did Rose know about that?" Red falls silent, psychically and mentally with this question. Pearl never got a answer to this one as she darts down the stairs; running through the wet sand.

* * *

 **Part 4: Meeting Beach City's Finest**

"Rose, why did you storm out? We were talking! I fought for Pink, you know that, but that isn't me anymore! I-I love you! Though, as a personal acquaintance. I'll cook you all the pumpkins and uh, corn you want!"

Red yells barging into the Big Doughnut, close behind was Pearl pushing her into the store. Steven looks before turning back to a short lady behind the counter. He hands her two crumbled up notes, then took a paper bag.

"Cya later, Steven...Good luck with whoever that is" Sadie said with a short wave. She darts between them, trying to decided if this was a safe place to talk.

"Rose, I-I'm sorry, okay! Why are we dealing with this now? We've talked before for DAYS about this"

Steven sets his bag on the table, then takes a few deep breaths; Preparing to say something extreme to a certain someone. He stares at the floor while closing the distance to Red

"Red, if you love me and respect me, then call me STEVEN. Rose is my mother, I've never met her, I've never actually talked to her, AND I SPECIALLY don't share her memories. WE'VE never met, but all I know is YOU fought against my mom. Seeing your toys, you shattered her friends, and nearly her too...Collect yourself, then come home once you understand my position in life" Steven snags his bag before storming out of the doughnut shop. Sadie gives a nervous chuckle while resting on her hand.

"Never actually saw her when I served Pink Diamond..." She whispers remembering the days of old.

"So, uh...I guess you two don't want any doughnuts, huh?"

"No thank you, Sadie..." Pearl whispers racing for him. This time Red doesn't chase, but instead takes a seat by the table, which was facing the window. She watches Pearl cheerfully follow Steven up the stairs

"Hey, I'm Sadie, what's your name?" Sadie brings with her a cup of coffee as she takes a seat across. Red was in a certain mood where nothing really would bother her, also didn't mind engaging in a conversation.

"I'm Peridot...Steven's protector, or guardian. Well, I was. Now she hates me"

"Steven?" Sadie starts to crackle up a bit with this statement. Red grows a little uncomfortable, to the point of assuming there is something mentally wrong with Sadie

"St-Steven doesn't hate ANYONE...HE'S the nicest person I know. Pretty much my best friend, but not his"

"So...She isn't mad?" Sadie shakes her head while sipping on the coffe "Thanks, human...Sadie. Would Steven enjoy a gift by chance? I-I have no money, but perhaps a barter or trade is in order. Does your kind still particate in this?"

"Trade? I mean, if you have something from space. Like a alien, or magical rocks, or even some moon rocks...I'll pay you"

"Pay...Me? For rocks? Have you been hit on the head? Can I examine your frontal cortex, because your decisions making isn't the finest" Sadie thinks for a second if she's joking around or being serious. Knowing gems, she was serious.

"I'm fine, but a moon rock or something would be cool...I mean, no pressure. If you come to me with a moon rock, I'll pay you uh, about 20 bucks"

"Bucks...Modern currency? I can get you all the moon rocks you want"

"Mhmm" She replies with nod. "Well, I'll be back"

Sadie nods again while watching Red leave. Watched her so long that she saw her throw back a blue tarp before climbing into a ship. The ground shook as the engines lit up, then the glass nearly shatters from them boosting upwards in a blink of a eye.

"What in the world..." She mumbles getting up to window, then looked up following it out of sight. Behind it was yellow trails, they would quickly disperse though

Around two minutes later the ship lands with Pearl instantly rushing out. She didn't seem to care as to what Red was doing, just was glad she came back the looks.

Red comes rushing to the shop with something wrapped in a blue tarp. She barges in with ice hanging off her extremities

"HERE! I even took the liberty of wrapping it...Now we trade" Sadie was starstruck for a second before rushing to the cash register.

"Okay...Uh, I really didn't know that was a space ship under there, BUT I DON'T CARE! Is that REALLY a moon rock?"

Sadie peaks under the tarp, what looked back was a rock that seemed to be the color of graphite. Red slaps her prodding hands away.

"Currency first"

"Oh, right" Sadie hands over the bill, instantly Red drops the rock taking it.

It bursts open on the floor, where instantly grey smoke pours out; quickly filling the Air. She doesn't stay long as to what it could be. Though, looking back you couldn't see inside from it.

Red strolls down the boardwalk that was rather empty. All the shops were closed it being in the winter, although it was rather warm. Only one store was open, a shirt shop. She takes a hard right dipping in. there wasn't anybody in sight so she took her time perusing the shirts.

She takes a shirt down that had bold letters saying 'I'm A Illusion'. Went to the counter, slamming the bell down a few times, nobody came. So, she slams it some more.

Out from the boardwalk rushes in a man with a mustache, he was completely out of breath. Couldn't find his breath at the sight of Red anyway. She peers up, waiting for him to speak

"ARE THESE SHIRTS FLAME RETARDANT?" She yells holding it up "Uhhhh, no? I don't know, Sorry! But uh, are you gonna buy it?" A nameplate read Smiley, she found this extra strange

"Are they made of hundred-percent weaved fibers? No filler ingredients such as dirt or mud?"

"Listen, I-I get them from a box. Are yo- WHAT's GOING ON AT THE BIG DOUGHNUT?!" Mr. Smiley races away from the shop

Red snaps her fingers, a small red flame hovered above. She waves it under a shirt; it was instantly set ablaze

"Well...I hope STEVEN can handle the heat" She folds the shirt while making her way to the stairs, after tossing the twenty dollar bill to the ground. Looking back the entire town was covered in black smoke. She didn't seem to be so worried

"Steven, I'm sorry...I-I got you a gift" She says quietly opening the door

"You really messed up, Red..." Pearl seemed to be waiting by the door, though obviously didn't look outside. She had a large smirk at her; knowing the game was won

"I'm trying okay? I-I've never had to deal with humans before. Now that's all I'm doing...And my only Gem friends hate me, so where do I turn? To you? We've always had out personal conflicts and still I consider you a dear friend. You're just too jealous of me befriending Steven. HE has no interest in what I DO, WHAT I'VE MADE...Rose didn't either"

Steven strolls out of the bathroom with the sound of Red. He doesn't say anything while strolling to them.

"Here, I got you a gift! AND NO, I didn't steal it. I-I sold a rock to that Sadie lady...She isn't the brightest" Steven chuckles a bit while accepting her gift. He hangs it out staring to the words, his tone quickly faded

"I'm...A illusion" Pearl crossed her arms starting to hold back laughter. Steven folds the shirt up with a sigh before handing it back

"I'm appreciate the idea, but the message just kinda...Rubs me the wrong way. Sorry, Red"

Heavy footsteps race up the stairs. In rushes a heaver set man that was balding, he was out of breath too. Red guessed people aren't too athletic around here, or there was a problem with the surrounding air. Both of these she wanted to investigate

"S-Steven, the town is on fire, and I think Sadie started smoking...Wh-Who's this?" Red watches Pearl's reaction to this man. This seemed more interesting than him

She gives a disgusted look before walking to her temple room. Guess the town being on fire outweighed her relationship with this man Red thought.

"DAD? What! I-I'll go get lapis! You two check on Sadie and get her to quit!" Steven stampers out before jogging for the warp, leaving her with this rather strange man

"So, how would you rate the air quality around here?" She crosses her arms, also taps a foot while examining him

"Are you kidding me? It's the best air around" He cries back with a cheer while leaning against the door frame

"Well...That eliminates one theory" She mumbles looking to his mid-rift

* * *

 **Part 5: A full day Deserves a full Rest**

"I'm Greg, don't think we've met before" He extends his hand, but of course it was left hanging. She smirks to him before looking at nothing again

"Uh, okay...Maybe we should go help Sadie, like Steven said"

"Long as she seeks cover in under a minute, then we have nothing to worry about"

"Riiiiight, I think we should check on her anyway. Wh-Why don't you stay here" Greg chuckles a bit while scratching the back of his head.

Red shoos him away without saying anything, just happy to have some peace and quiet. It was short lived as Steven rushes off with the lapis and Peridot

"I don't expect you to help, cause I ASSUME you caused this!" Yells Peridot rushing past "Yea, right. Red will help us. Right, Red?"

"Yea, gonna be a no from me, Steven. I-I don't do very good under heat"

"YEa RIgHT! Your gem is red! Aren't most red gems resistance to Fire?" Lapis cries as she stops running. Both Peridots give her a pathetic look. As of she was talking out of place

"No, that's a stereotype I don't fall un- OF COURSE I CAN TOLERATE FIRE! I rotated around a star for WEEKS while my team searched for me. I-I just figured a mighty lapis like you can handle a simple fire"

"Yea, we don't need her" Lapis mumbles walking out. They didn't fight this decision following close behind.

The sounds of sirens, and even a helicopter came from outside. This somehow finally woke the sleeping Amethyst. Half awake she crumbles down the stairs before collapsing into Red's lap. She was fluster, never really had physical contact with someone, so really didn't know how to react beside some slight pokes

"Amethyst, do you mind?" She whispers poking her face "I-I'm not feeling...Good. Aren't you like a doctor? Ca-Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Doctor? no, well, no. I mean, where or what is the problem?" Red positions Amethyst up-right, then stood above her studying and looking for anything out of place

"My...Stomach feels like it's on fire, or just reaally bad gas pains. Wh-What do you think I have?"

"Reset...Your uh, gem?"

"You don't wanna see what falls out"

"Fair enough" She instantly replies. Amethyst groans a bit before falling on her side again. Red grinds her teeth trying to figure out this conundrum

"She ate old, raw chicken and 5 raw eggs" Declares Garnet coming from the temple "And I'll drill you later on what you did" She walks past them going for the door. She looks back to Amethyst with this new information

"Raw chicken...Mmm, I don't know much about Eggs, but I do know raw chicken will carry some type of bacteria"

"YEA, me too! But It was FROZEN, nothing can live if it's frozen" Amethyst cries throwing her hand about, but it was quickly placed back onto her stomach

"Freezing only stops multiplication of bacteria, your thinking of parasites. Whatever is it, it isn't good...But won't kill you, maybe a human, but not you. However, i'm starting to think this is just a power of persuasion, or maybe placebo. There is no way your Gem body can host any other living life"

"Lo-Look at Steven" She mumbles almost falling back asleep. Red knew she was beat at this angle "Yea...I never studied Gems. I-I don't know how she or he or them is even a possibility"

"JUST HELP ME, RED! I'm dying over here!" Amethyst cries latching onto her. She was frozen not knowing how to react, so Amethyst was easily able to pull her in

"Dying? No, well, I have no clue what a bird carries. Most likely some kind of digestive, but you shouldn't even have one! Th-They shouldn't be able to reproduce! I'm sure your just having a placebo"

"No...This is real" She whispers with both hands on her shoulders. Red looks to them before swatting it away.

"I-I don't have anything to treat you, sorry. My last tribal doctor in a box was used thousands of years ago" Red feels her head, it was quite warm and clammy. Then she firmly presses into her stomach, it was rigid and firm.

"Well, maybe you are sick. Maybe there is a TDB left...Ju-" Amethyst shoves Red out of way while rushing for the bathroom

"I'll meet you at my ship!" Red cries not sticking around for what was coming. The town was in a bustle fighting the fire, though with the help of Lapis it wasn't a big deal.

Red fires up her engines for this wait. Looking right she saw Pearl rushing her way. She taps on the window a few times before opening it

"WHAT!" She yells over the loud engine "CAN YOU TURN THE ENGINES OFF, PLEASE!"

"THIS IS AFTER-BURN, PEARL! Either you burn them off, or they burn themselves off!" Red closes the window,but then opens them again seeing Steven climb up the latter. Mysteriously the engines shut off

"Steven! Hey, ho-How are you doing? Do you wanna come with? I'm taking Amethyst to my Headquarters, she's sick actually...Kinda worried about her to be honest, but that isn't important, well, at least to us...This conversa-

"I get what you mean, and I'd love to come with. Is there any room?"

"Oh yea, climb in back and we'll be off...Once Amethyst gets out of the bathroom" Steven isn't satisfied with this answer by the looks of his face

"Well, I was wonder maaaybe if I could go upfront? I kinda wanna fly it"

"I don't do good with contact of other life forms" Red instantly replied in a monotone voice "But it's meeee, Rossse" She taps her fingers and grinds her teeth again from Steven giving his puppy eyes

"I guess you can sit on my lap...My stars" Once Steven hopped on her lap, Pearl was close behind going in the back without saying anthing, as if this was expected

"Going off feeling your internal movements, I see you have to intake oxygen for survival...This cabin is pressured, but doesn't have replicator for you, but doing some quick estimates of the cabin size you roughly have 5 minutes of air. Also your heart rate is somewhat high. Most likely from all this running...Ho-How much fried dough did you have? And what is your caloric intake for day?"

"Ho-How far away is the base?" Pearl stutters from behind, not really caring about the rest.

Red's statement didn't seem to effect Steven. He joyfully sat on her lap while staring down to some buttons. Wanted to press a few, but knew better. At least she though that.

"Minute maybe? We could always stop to refill the cabin. Steven, if you lose feelings in your lips, hands, or feet let us know. And if we see them turning blueish, we'll know already"

"Gooot it!" He declares while watching Amethyst leave the house, Red opens the glass

"Red...Ho-How did you study that?" Pearl mumbles sitting forward "Hey, amethyst! Climb in back!"

"Wh-What? Amethyst? Wh-Why is she coming? Don't PUKE ON ME!"

"Calm down, Pearl. Gastric bacteria isn't air born. Long as she washed her hands, and doesn't throw up in your mouth"

"Greeeeaaaaat" Pearl says as Amethyst sat on her lap, then collapses into her sleeping away. As red is about to start the engine, the Green Peridot knocks the glass

"She with any of you?" Steven waves, but doesn't say anything "Guess not..." The ship's engines blar on, throwing the Peridot back.

Red peaks over Steven, guiding the ship left. Then it darts across the ocean before quickly gaining altitude. Soon before Steven knew it, he was above all the clouds. Even Pearl peaks over looking outside

"Here...Steven, take it" She whispers letting go. Pearl sits up growing worried that now their pilot was a 13 year old child, and not a 8,000 year old Gem that personally built this ship.

Steven slowly extends his hands gripping the flight stick. It was tan, with rubber grips behind it, also a button. Which was most likely for firing any weapon installed. He slowly bobs left and right before simply flying straight

"Uh, maybe we should just focus on getting to the base...I'm feeling a little light headed"

"Placebo, push it down and forget it" Red mumbles taking control again. Somehow she knew where to fly above the clouds, maybe it was a yellow arrow projected on the window.

"Plaaaaceeeboooo, That's a funny word" What stops Steven's giggle was a red block appearing on the window.

"Red? What's uh, that?" She pushes Steven's head down peaking over before quietly gasping.

With a press, it expands to a large see-through circle, in the middle was their ship shaped like a yellow triangle. This unknown red block was closing in fast

"Steve...Crawl into the back, we're being followed"

* * *

 **Part 6: Our World is Crashing Down**

Pearl escorts Steven into Amethyst's lap. Red buckles herself in before gripping the stick with two hands.

"Hey, where's our seat belts?!" Cries Pearl

"Forget it! Just hold onto the seat in front, or the gem" Red flicks on the after-burners trying to separate herself from this ship, but it kept up.

"Do we have to stop for Air?" Whispers Pearl keeping a tight hold of Steven over Amethyst "3 minutes and 34 seconds" She instantly replies

In a flash of the eye, she does a front flip; getting a good view of the on-coming ship. It looked like a 3-d triangle with arms coming from the points made of metal. Red was full of fear seeing technology that is thousands of years ahead

"THAT'S A DESTOYER, RED! THA-THAT'S HOMEWORLD! WHY IS HOMEWORD CHASING US?!" Steven cries hanging onto the seat infront of him

"Most likely searching for whatever blew their base up. Doesn't matter anyway, a simple toggle of the Eclipse Cutter will Defuse this situation. Then I need to figure out how to bring them down... Reverse engineering that tech will put me thousands of years ahead in weaponry"

Red flicks a switch upwards, this causes red iron plating to start covering most of the window. This darkens the cabin somewhat, also relaxes Steven.

"Somebody keep track of Amethyst's Gem...I can see a few things happening" With a final press of the button, the entire ships hums louder. Then it slowly starts to rotate before darting into a dark tear in the world. In the void they see another tear, but this time it looked like the sky; Red raced for it.

They shot out from the ground in a snowy tundra with high peaks. She flies low looking for the hanger, which was instantly found before starting to smell something unpleasant. Looking back was just Steven. He had two gems in-hand, and was covered in miscellaneous fluids, solids, and other unmentionable stuff

"Uhh...Red, I may have swallowed...Stuff" Steven had a thousand yard stare; not daring to move a inch.

"Oh...Steven" Red moans looking forward, she slumps in her seat starting to give up "You may have contracted a plethora of bacteria...Which will only cause more complications" Gagging enters the room, before solid vomit from behind

"That doesn't work if you're doing it on purpose. I-I'll go get something to clean you up" She sighs opening the window, then leaves Steven inside as she closes the bay doors.

"Okay, Steven. I-I have a contamo-mini bot here...Let it do it's thing, and I'll be back in 5 or so minutes" Red places a jet black smooth cube on the seat. With a press of a button four claw like legs lift it up. She closes the window before sliding down.

"Thousand 5, thousand 4, thousand 3, thousand 2, thousand 1...Steven, are you clean?" She opens the cover, but doesn't dare peak

"Yea...Red, and I feel fine! I-I think I'll be fine" Steven climbs out with two gems and a black cube, he was completely clean. Red chucks the cube some distant away down the hanger

"I'll take care of that later, but you should feel fine. At least until 36 hours...I checked my internal database, and I didn't find anything medical. Seems like somebody or something cleared me out"

"That's okay, Red...I think I'll be fine" Steven shyly says. She shakes her head leading him to the lift.

It goes downwards until a greenhouse like level appeared. It had two large greenhouse basins on the sides, they appeared to be made out of a white tarp, but knowing Red it was something completely different.

"What's this place again? Your base?"

"Mhmm. This floor I used to grow a certain type of soil bacteria that would fight most other bacteria...Though, I think they stopped growing years ago" Red goes in to the left one by throwing the tarp aside. She flicks dirt of her fingers before sighing again.

"Dirt that is anti-bacterial? That doesn't make much sense" Steven dips his hand into the soil only to pull out worms.

"Doesn't have to make sense, just has to work...Steven, this will take a few days to get growing again. By then I think the bacteria inside your system will cultivate "

"Well, I'll just go to the hospital then! I've never been" Steven whispers looking down the long dirt trough. Up above them were growing lights that let a Red tone off. However, at the end were rose bushes that even she forgot about

"Rose bushes, ROSE QUARTZ? Why'd you plant these!?" He goes running for it, but she doesn't follow and even started to wonder who planted those

"Not sure...Steven, you can't go to the hospital! They'll prod and poke, then most likely take that gem off your body! We can't risk loosing Rose. Just give me uh, 3 days max and I'll have this going again"

While Red yells this, Pearl's gem floats up before she lands gracefully down by the rose bushes. Doesn't stick around as she leaves throwing the tarp entrance aside. She sits at the console gathering materials for growth again. While doing so, Amethyst walks out of the greenhouse

"So...Are we screwed? I didn't mean to get Steven sick. And what are in those dirt lines? They taste funny" She whispers resting on the chair in which Red was sitting on

"You shouldn't be eating at all, Amethyst. That's what got us into this dire situation, but Steven will be fine...After a few days of suffering. And for what is in the dirt, it's hard to explain"

Shorty after Pearl leaves with a handful of roses, Steven was with her with some too. Red glances to them for second, but was busy ordering from the list

"He has salmonella. You get that from raw chicken, Red...I heard what you said about hospitals, and you're right. We can't take him to one. They'll just won't understand. Please tell me you have something for him"

Pearl sniffs the roses before handing them to Steven. Hearing this only made him scared. Red sighs before turning them. She gives him a slight chuckle while putting a hand on his shoulder

"You'll be fine...In three days. Your symptoms will start in the next 24 hours. What they exactly are, I have no clue. Never heard of this salami. But what I synthesize will take care of it. Now, you three should home home, cause I don't have a human uh, toilet. And I think you'll be needing one"

Red collects herself before turning back to the console. They don't say much while processing this information. Steven did seem to calm somewhat from her words, though this three day wait wasn't something he was looking forward to.

"But...What about that homeworld ship? We can't fly anywhere, they'll just track us again" Pearl mumbles putting a hand on her hip

"Warp should be restored by now, if my bots are worth their worth...Step on the ramp, and I'll send you up. I'll me- Can I come to the house later and check up with you, Steven? After I of course get everything growing again"

"Mhmm" He replies with a nod. He then followed Amethyst onto the ramp. Red sent them off with a wave while watching it move upwards.


	6. Chapter 6: Pearl Gives In

Note: Was going to do short chapters, like this one, but for some reason I just don't like it. Really only post once a week on Saturdays, and going at this rate what I want will take twenty chapters to reach.

Chapter 6

Part 1 of 2: Holding up a Hospital in the name of Steven

Later that night, Steven wasn't feeling the best. Pearl was by his side, but didn't really understand this situation. Amethyst did somewhat however.

"Steeeven, want me to get Red? She might be able to do something" She whispers while gently pushing his hair back. He didn't want to move a inch from the bed.

"Sure..."

Gladly Amethyst leaves to go see Red. For whatever reason she enjoys her company, though didn't know if Red could say the same. But whatever, she goes down the ramp

Red was sitting on the console looking like no progress has been made on this front. She notices her, but doesn't say anything. Amethyst goes behind, peering as to what she was searching. It was a list of local hospitals

"Sooo uh, are we going the hospital route?" She whispers going to her side. Red sighs before turning the screen off.

"All I have are rose bushes...Know how long it takes for a rose bush to sprout?! Long, very long. We don't have that kind of time. Speaking of that, how's he doing?"

Red swivels in the chair to look at Amethyst. She seemed busy looking around the base, or maybe too shy for eye contact.

"Uh, he wanted to see you actually...So not very good"

"Alright..."

They go up the ramp, then through the warp. Pearl was surpised at the speed, but didn't ponder it too long as Red marches her way to Steven.

"Whatcha feeling, bud?" Steven starts to crackle up with this statement. Why though, she didn't now, or anybody for that matter

"Wh-When did you start talking like that?" He says in between his laughter. Seeing him laugh put a smile on Pearl's face.

"Long story, or short?"

"Short...No, long" Amethyst says from behind, everyone looks to her before Red. She shrugs while sitting down on Steven's bed with him.

"Well, I took a verbal study online, and found many "new" phrases. Lik-Like did you know their called pine trees, and not peeny needles? Stuff like that. So, I used the "Noun" Bud...English has advanced since I was uh, gone"

Everyone but Pearl starts to crack up. Specially Steven, maybe he was loopy from lack of sleep and this new feeling.

"Bu-but, you do have Rose's Gem. Why don't you try uh, crying? I think that's how she did...You know, like heal yourself? If that works, It'll save a lot time and suffering"

Steven shakes his head before rolling over. She darts to Pearl; wondering what said that is wrong

"We've tried that, but it isn't working...And it is his spit now. I know, strange isn't it" Pearl says comforting him.

"Okay...I'll be back. Amethyst, do you uh, wanna come with?"

"Where are we going?" She instantly says going for the door, Red follows behind.

Some time later, the ship's engines roar to life shaking the house. As it lifts off they nearly shatter Steven's windows.

"I hope she's going to get help..." Pearl mutters while turning his television on. He asked her too after the chance to fall asleep was never coming.

With Pearl finally finding a english speaking channel, Steven finds it easily able to relax and drift asleep. He may be sleeping, but inside the dream he felt awake.

* * *

"What...This is all homeworld sends me? Ho-How do they expect me to survive?" Whispers a voice that wasn't his own

Steven was looking through eyes that weren't his. Down at a group of 5 Red Peridots. They were lined up in a row, and wearing exactly what Red was the first day. He doesn't panic, but gladly watches. As if this was a regular day thing. Steven tries to tell which Peridot was the one with him now, but they all seemed to be the same.

"My Diamond, We're more than qualified to handle any situation. We were personally sent by White Diamond herself. Either it is a assassination, ambush, straight attack, or simply protection...We can handle it" Pink Diamond shakes her head while fighting back more tears

"That isn't it...GO BACK, tell White I need more Gems. not her personal ones. You 5 are too valuable for Homeworld's survival"

The leader of them turns back into a group huddle, but leaves one out of it. She nervously stares up to Pink Diamond in wonderment and gleaming eyes before giving a short, but strong wave. She gives one back with a little giggle

"Fine, your orders, but I insist on leaving one Penta with you...Her" The leader points to the waving one without even looking back.

She stands tall and proud accepting this momentous task. Pink Diamond nods her head while crossing her legs too. The squad of Peridots leave in formation out of the palanquin as the "Penta" waves to another person out of sight

"Well little one...I'm Pink Diamond, you are?"

"Red Peridot, facet 5, Cut 2! Planet Huin'Garo. We didn't have a kindergarten, for only 5 of us exist!" Pink Giggles a bit before leaning forward

"That isn't your name, name...Who are you" She whispers again "Peridot...Facet 5, cut 2! Planet Huin'Garo...No kindergarten"

"Well, I don't like it. What do you think about Dalgea?"

* * *

Steven gasps awake in a sweat, only to rush for the bathroom. He returns to Pearl who instantly was alarmed, she crawls up the bed to be by his side

"Wh-What was it Steven?" She whispers while covering him under the blankets

"Uh, did Pink Diamond call Red Dalgea?" Pearl goes wide eye, then doesn't even look at him at all as she stutters out silence words

"uhhhh, how would I KNOOww?" She replied with a mighty voice crack.

Steven looks up to her before the Television. Pearl was right, how would she know. Some times pass in silence. He drifts off a few times, but has no dreams. He stops trying, and just watches television with pearl, now Garnet too. She sat on floor by his side.

"Should I uh, ask her about the name?" He says breaking the silence. Garnet darts to him, but doesn't say anything, either does Pearl

"It is a touchy thing to talk about? Did Red even talk about that with you two?"

"Just Rose" Faintly says Garnet on the floor "Well, I'm Rose too..."

It was now getting late into the night, but Steven still couldn't sleep. Garnet and Pearl never left his side as they watch the television program with him. Wasn't until the house shakes from Red's ship landing.

Even once the engines turn off, they still hear a loud commotion outside. Barges in Red with a large green gem they've never see before. Garnet instantly summons her gauntlets, same with Pearl with her spear

"HA! I GOT THE SLIMY BITCH, ROSE! I DID!" Red yells holding the gem up into the air. She races up to the Bed showing it off to everyone. Amethyst was close behind with a ice chest.

"Why would you attack Peridot? Are you okay, Red?" She gives him a queer look before checking the gem in-hand again

"No uh, this a Emerald commander, Remember? She was chasing us, and she did it again...AND I LED HER INTO A TRAP! MY AA-23 Missiles shot her out of the sky"

Red tosses the Gem on his bed, where Garnet instantly bubbles it away to the temple

"You should have seen it Steven, it was like New Years day. THOUSANDS OF missles shot out from her base, it was crazy" Says Amethyst starting to laugh as she remembers it.

"You shouldn't have done that" Garnet whisper instantly while staring down Red Peridot, she wasn't effected much. Pearl on the other hand was shy around Red now for whatever reason.

"SHE WAS ATTACKING US WITH LIGHT LAZERS, GARNET! Didn't give me much of a choice"

"Garnet, leave Red alone...She was just protecting us" Mumbles Steven sitting up on his bed. She takes some heavy breaths before marching to her stone temple.

"What's in the cooler?" Whispers Pearl peaking up. Red darts to it before looking at Steven "Oh, some basic antibiotics I took from a hospital. I'll go get a I.V drip ready, then by tomorrow you should be gooood as a daisy"

Red nearly skips downs the stairs as she goes for the warp. Amethyst doesn't follow, but takes a seat with Steven. Pearl calms down somewhat before sitting against the wall on the bed

"You doing okay, Pal?" She whispers pushing his hair back "Yea, Amethyst...I am" he cracks up while laying back down to watch television.

"Did you hurt anyone while getting that stuff?"

"Nope" Amethyst sits down in Garnet's spot

After about half a hour, Red returns with a steel rod, and basic tools to set up a I.V. Steven actually takes to it well not complaining once

"Let that drip, and by the moring you should be good" Red mumbles while taping the I.v to his wrist

* * *

Part 2:

After everything was set, she doesn't get up from the bed. To the point of kicking her feet up and resting against the wall like Pearl. Maybe making sure every drop made it, or simply didn't want to be alone. Either way, nobody cared and actually was glad she didn't leave.

"Reeed...Can I ask you a personal question?" Steven says breaking this silence. he sits up while darting to her

"Uh, sure? I'm a open book" Pearl lets a sharp laugh out at this. Obviously she thought otherwise.

"Does the name Dalgea mean anything to you?"

"Dalgea? DAl- GE-AH?" She found this question to be so ridiculous that couldn't help but crackle up a bit

"Yea...I had a dream where Pink Diamond called you Dalgea"

"Steven, why don't we leave Red alone? She's isn't the best with her memory" Pearl instantly says sitting up too. Amethyst looks to them, but doesn't move her head.

"No its fine, really...And yes, Pink Diamond did call me Dalgea, so did her Pearl. Though, nobody else ever did, expect Rose. Maybe it was to remind me of my past every time she could call my name. Everyone else called me Crazy Legs...Thanks Bismuth. How'd you know that? I thought that named died with Pink, and Rose now I suppose"

"Had a dream...I saw you with 4 other Red Peridots. Pink sent them away, but one Peridot made you stay"

"oooooh yea, Penta 1. She was uh..." Red falls silent as more memories flood back. Some she thought were long gone, but no. They were coming back faster than ever before. Most of them were with Pink Diamond

Red never really spent much time with the Diamond, but was rather sent off on missions. Most of them had no point, and never were about her protection. She would ask for a Rose, or some type of flower, and Red would retrieve it. Sometimes she would ask for simplest things that had no benefit at all, but Red would do it.

And soon as she got back, Pink would have another pointless mission for her. This went on for some time until one day Red went back to find her gone, well Shattered.

"I was never close to her, Steven...NOW ROSE AND I WERE LIKE number 1 together!"

"No you were not" Mumbles Pearl, almost sounded half awake "Find...I only say that to get you going. I was like her number 5? Maybe 7? BUT, this might surpise you, me and Pink Pearl? Oh man, you should have seen us. We were like uh, two peas in a pod? Think I used that right"

Pearl beside Steven instantly starts to cry, though nobody noticed. Everyone was watching their storyteller, which was Red.

"Well, what happened to her?" Steven instantly says starting to smile "Uhhhh, not sure. I looked for months to find her. Pearl told me to give it up, I didn't, but then Rose did...So I finally, you know. Now, don't tell Pink Pearl if we ever find her, buuut I had some STRONG feelings towards her"

Pearl stands up from the bed while wiping away tears. She blocks the televison screen while starting at Red

"Dalgea, can you follow me" This sounded more like a order than a question, but anyway Red does follow her to the warp.


	7. Lying Pearl

How about those short chapters, Eh?

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Lying Pearl**

"I don't expect you to remember this place...Even I try sometimes to forget"

Pearl whispers this as she runs her hand through a strawberry bush. Red could hardly see her in this cloudy night, Still, she follows while wondering where this is going. But no, she didn't have a single memory of these strawberry fields that go on forever

"I'm guessing this was before I was uh, effected. Changed, that's a better way to put it"

"This was where you were changed. Where memories start to leave your gem every day. Where your memories are tangled into new ones...That curse of knowledge plagues you, but never once did you asked Rose to heal it"

Covered in shadow Pearl stops at the cliff. Red doesn't care as she yearns to go back home. Knowing she was pretty much her only friend is the reason for staying. She cocks her head, trying to get a better view of her, Seems like she had something in-hand

"Whatcha got there, Pearl?" The clouds uncover the moon; a beam of light reveals a small red cube. She had no clue what this was

"Your fragment, I kept it after all these years...I liked the old you, Red. The you before all these inventions. Almost like a child, a sweet child. Innocent, but deadly. Now your just...Different, changed like you simply put it"

Pearl turns while extending it out as the moonlight starts to fade again. Red slowly takes it before handing it back.

"What is it again?" She takes her hand, only to flip it over. The top left of the Red Peridot seemed to be lacking some gem. Though, if you didn't look hard enough, you'd easily overlook it.

"You were forgetting me even before being frozen...Every day memories of us are fading. Wh-WHY won't you let Steven, OR EVEN ROSE AT THE TIME HEAL YOU?!"

Red runs her finger over the smooth cut on her gem. She forgot this, and can't even remember it happening "I uh, gotta go" She turns away from Pearl, but a yank on her arms stops this "Remember what you used to call me?"

"NO PEARL, I don't remember anything practically! I can't even remember what I WAS DOING WITH THE GREENHOUSE! Shorty isn't here to help me anymore...I would come up with something, and she would remember it. Now, I think of something and it just goes...Away"

Red turns away again. Nothing stops her this time, though, Pearl does follow wanting to say something.

"Pinky, that's what you used to call me. Yo-You said cause I was like Pink Diamond's pinky, always with her" Pearl starts to crack up remember old things, Red doesn't feel the same.

"I-I do...We were lovers, Pinky. Why would you do this to me? Why would you abandon me alone in this horrible WORLD? TO FEND FOR MY OWN! I-I was SCARED! All around me were enemies, people I couldn't trust, people that didn't even like me! BUT NO, THAT'S ALL FINE FOR PEARL. Seeing her longest friend EVER SUFFER IN A WAR ALONE!"

Her emotions bubble upwards, but there was so many so fast. The only thing she could think of doing was reaching up to slap Pearl across her face. She wasn't fazed by it

"We were just friends, Red...Didn't know I meant so much to you" She calls ahead, this gets her to stop.

Unknown to Pearl,she was bawling her eyes out. As if her entire world was crashing down, or finding out her life is slipping away mentally. She shoots around wiping away red tears that would drip from the even more red eyes.

"YOU WERE MY ENTIRE LIFE! Wh-WHaT DID I have?! I was abandoned by Penta squad, abandoned by my creator white, and even ROSE NOW. I-I had Pinky though. Every day I would see her. We would talk, laugh, cry, sing...But SHE'S RIPPED AWAY BY ROSE! A gem that threw it all away to have intercourse with a human! HOW IS SHE BETTER THAN ME?!"

Pearl doesn't respond. She stares to Red, as if she should know this question already. They stand there in silence, Pearl watches her tears paint the ground red. The moon shows itself a couple times, and each time the entire field would be lit up showing off the weapons of war.

"Where's Pink Diamond?" Red finally says breaking this silence. Pearl shrugs while looking around the fields

"Th-That isn't important. What is, is Rose. She found me, and instantly knew who I was, Though didn't care. She loved us both, Dalgea"

"Enough about Rose. I want nothing to do with her! She STOLE YOU AWAY FROM ME! I-I WAS SAVING MYSELF FOR YOU! I-I'm done talking about this. Just leave me alone...I'm going home, my real home. I've wasted my entire life"

Red turns into a blur, dashing away to the warp. This wasn't something that surprises Pearl, seems like shes seen this thousands of times, but even with this speed she follows.

* * *

 **Part 2 of Five: Pearlish Intentions**

"I can't let you leave this planet, DALGEA!" Yells Pearl landing at the house with a spear summoned. At the sight of this, Amethyst summons her whip while Steven slept away

Red doesn't listen as she melts through the screen door. She climbs into the ship before Pearl can even reach the sand, maybe this speed came from her ability. Once into the air, Red thought she was home clear, but a arrow made of light pierces the engine. To the point of going clean through

Tries to gain control as it goes into a tailspin downwards. She was more worried with what comes after now a nuclear engine is destroyed.

The ship crashes hard into the sand with black smoke rising. The fusion Opal fades into Amethyst and Pearl. With all controls down, Red cuts through the glass covering before rolling out onto the sand.

"What happened here, Red! What's got you so worked up?!" Cries Amethyst taking her into a hug. She doesn't do anything back while staring down Pearl. Her back had trails of red tears that would beach the sand even more red

"Amethyst, help me get home! I need to go home..."

"Wh-What? You...Home? You're home right now!" Pearl rips Amethyst off Red. She wasn't upset, but worried. A nuclear core was covering the night sky in darkness

"Red, I'm sorry...I wanted to tell you long ago, but Rose stopped me. IT WAS NEVER ME! IT was her, she thought it would distract you. W-We needed your cut of Gem to be focused, attuned with it's cutting edge mind and abilities"

The Red gem falls through a smoke cloud. Either from being overpowered by emotions, or the chuck of metal in her side, maybe a combo of both. Either way, Pearl was glad. A time for her to think in a place where all would be safe

"Amethyst, get Peridot...We need to dispose of this ship" She nods, then leaves slowly up the stairs. At the top was Steven watching this display. Pearl stares at him for a few seconds, he turns away inside.

"I'm sorry...Dalgea" she whispers before putting the gem in her pocket. In clanks around with the small fragment as she turns to greet Garnet. Nothing was said as she starts to chuck away medal fragments from the ship.

Laying on the ground was a large studded cube. It was silver, but no taller than to Pearl's knees. behind the seams they could see a greenish glow. They both wait to move until Peridot's help.

"Oookay, step aside. The feral Red Peridot finally snapped...Can't say I didn't see it coming. Now, what are we looking at?" Peridot shoos them away from the cube with some violent hand motions

She kicks it a few times before kneeling down. She flips open a metal cover revealing two buttons. one was red, and the other is green. The green one was pressed. The hum ends, and so does the green light inside, also frost started to grow on the outside

"That it? You two aren't very bright. Every Peridot, either Red or Green have a safety button" Peridot laughs her way to the house. At the top was Lapis talking with Steven. Both of them crackle up a few times before following Peridot inside, though he lingers wondering what happened to Red.

"What happened here?" Garnet stares down the small crowd gathering. They all were wondering what is happening all of a sudden in their small town

"She confessed her love for me, Garnet...I-I tried to not hurt her, but she's unstable. You know this"

"Figured her more of a Amethyst Gal..." Garnet mumbles before picking up the reactor. She takes with her up into the house.

* * *

 **Part 3: Red's talent Show**

Pearl finally finds enough courage to return home. Deep down she felt they all were going to blame her, when in reality it is her fault. Steven was the first person she notices acting different, to the point of not even looking at her.

Amethyst gives her a quick glance while reading a magazine, Lapis was talking with Peridot near the warp, Garnet was also with them.

"EVERYONE, I feel the need to say something" Steven rolls his eyes before turning the television off. He doesn't go down the stairs, just stands at the top. Amethyst throws the magazine aside, while the whispering huddle turns to face Pearl

"Red isn't who she portrays...Steven, if you may come down here" He marches his way down, purposely making loud steps. While doing this, Pearl takes the red Gem out, along with the small cube

"Steven, Red is uh, a child really. A cut to her gem is the reason she's like this today..."

"Pearl, I've damaged my GEM ALL THE TIME. It doesn't change anything about you, just makes you crazy"

Steven watches Garnet walk over to the table, with Peridot close behind. To everyone's surprise, Peridot picks up the Gem, only to compare with her own. It was nearly twice the size

"EHH! OF course she has the bigger gem...And weights lighter than air, hows that possible, I don't know" She mumbles throwing it into Pearl's arms. Lapis starts giggling to herself from this display before rubbing Peridot's head.

"Okay, that wasn't needed...And I know that, Amethyst. Just, Red was different. She was already powerful without the edge missing, but now she's loosing her mind"

"She's pretty smart, Pearl...If that's loosing your mind, then I don't know what's what" Amethyst faintly says taking her magazine back; completely tuning Pearl out

"THAT'S WHAT I'm SAYING! She shouldn't be this knowledgeable! Th-That cut is the reason...We have to save her. Steven? Will you do this?"

Pearl hands him the Peridot. He also rubs his finger on the missing edge, but in the end hands it back before going for the bed

"That's for her to decide..." Garnet, who normally isn't the best friend with Red, still was offended Pearl wanted to take this drastic decision.

She snags the Gem out of her hand, only to keep it for the wait. Pearl was stunned that nobody was on her side

"LET'S DO IT! I vote Yes! STEEEVEN, let's get going on this uh, gem healy thingy going! HERE GARNET! GIVE IT TO ME!"

Peridot lunges up Garnet's side trying to get the gem, this lasts until Lapis yanks her off. Seeing only Peridot was on her side, Pearl collects herself before fleeing into the Temple

"SHE is a good Gem, Peridot. Though, a little rash...And uh, Red. But that isn't important, Garnet was right" Lapis says holding the Peridot back. After awhile she calms down in the dark house with only the sounds of Steven sleeping away finally. Guess that medicine Red got was working.

"Fine...Let's go home"

"Go ahead, I've got some things to ask Red" Mumbles Lapis. She crosses her arms while watching Peridot slunk to the warp, though she doesn't commit before going back to her.

"How much longer, GARNET! Can't see you that?"

Hearing Peridot whine was probably worse for Red than being trapped inside. The gem floats up lighting the entire room. The sight of this gets Steven out of bed.

"Did you shut down the reactor?" Was all she wanted to know. Peridot was now shy being face to face with Red, but did nod yes "Uh, good...I'ma go be alone now"

"That isn't a good idea, Red...Just stay here" Steven runs to take her hand. She darts down to his midriff, knowing what lays behind. though, she did know that isn't him

"Is Pearl around?" She says blowing him off while looking to everyone. Lapis points to the temple doors.

"Wh-What happened between you to?" He whispers still holding her hand, this hand was her gem one, and she could feel him rubbing the smooth edge of missing Gem

"I-I can't remember, probably something rash I did. Maaaybe I should apologize?"

"That never hurts! But I don't think she's going to come out in a whi-"

"YOU, ME! FIGHTING SHOW OFF! NOOOOW! TO PROVE WHO'S A BETTER PERIDOT!" Yells a high pitch voice masking everything. Everyone in the room stares at her

"Peridot, I could shatter your gem, and you'd only see a blur of red...Do you even know what I can do?"

Even though most weren't apart of this conversation, they all shake their heads, even Peridot, but not Garnet. Red lets a long sigh out stepping back

"Okay, Penta squad used to call this dashing? I can't remember, but it goes something like this" Withing a blink of a eye, Red was behind Peridot, and in front of Lapis. All they saw was a red blur like she said

"Doesn't work very well with long range, but you GET THE POINT!" A yellow blade is stabbed into her stomach as she laughs catching the falling green Gem.

"DO ME NEXT!" Cries Amethyst shooting off the couch. Peridot forms by the time they set up across from each other, like a stand off.

"DOn'T Do ThAT aGaIN!" She shouts with a mighty voice crack. Steven, Garnet and Lapis take a seat wanting to see this impressive show again.

This time Red dashes actually through Peridot while slicing her throat, then behind Amethyst in a blink, but doesn't poof her. Steven and Lapis start clapping, while Garnet gives some hollers

"Thanks! I'll be here...A while! No-" Peridot comes back bubbling with anger, doesn't say anything however, just joins Lapis on the couch

"Wh-What else can you do?!" Cries Steven nearly jumping up and down on the couch. Red pauses for a second, while doing so her yellow bladed dagger fades into light.

"Uhhhh, Okay! We would use this one for sneaky mission, though I was never on a lot. Since you're now my assistant, stay here...We'd call this shadow stepping"

Red dashes to the door before turning around to Amethyst. Showing off only to get positive feedback removes her depression daze, and some thoughts about Pearl staring at something new. A light pulses from her gem before nothing. She vanishes into nothing.

"NO WAY! NO FREAKING WAY! RED JUST DISAPPEARED!" He yells darting between the gems next to him. They were all in a daze seeing this. A ability like this was unknown to Homeworld, and specially to them.

"STEVEN, watch your mouth!" Cries Garnet instantly, this wasn't her first time seeing this. The green Peridot slinks more into the couch in envy, while Lapis actually had a playful chuckle in wonderment.

Amethyst starts to giggle while fighting away something invisible. Before going wide eye, then her lips pucker, before opening

"uhhhh..." Says Lapis with a gaping mouth. Garnet covers Steven's eyes "Is she suppose to turn invisible too? WE CAN SEE YOU TWO KISSING!" Cries Peridot jumping off the couch

In another blink of a eye, she becomes visible behind Peridot before stabbing downwards into her head, then vanishes away again. Something picks up Amethyst, she erupts into a giggle as the invisible Peridot takes her to the warp, it goes off darkening the room again.

"Well...I think they're in love" Lapis slaps her knee caps while standing up, only to pick up the green gem

"Yea...I wonder what changed" Steven says nearly falling asleep as he collapses into Garnet's side. He kicks his feet up dreaming off

"Do you really want to know" Garnet says as he was on the clutches of sleep "Yea...That's a good story"

"The real reason for that fight was Red loved Pearl, but you know that can never be. She moved on, good for her..."

"Yea...Good for her, and Amethyst"

Later in the night, Lapis says her goodbyes to Garnet. Periot was too embarrassed from threatening Red that she didn't even come back in front of them. Before leaving, Lapis draped a blanket over Steven

Garnet doesn't move during the night as Steven slept on her side. Maybe Ruby was having a deep conversation with Sapphire, but maybe she had nothing better to do. Either way, Steven was glad to have a undisturbed slumber

"Garnet, is she mad at me?" Whispers Pearl who sneaks out. She doesn't reply while watching her take a seat with them

"Where is she?"

"With Amethyst, a relationship blossomed overnight...Though I always knew Amethyst had feelings the first day she saw her"

Pearl crosses her legs with this new information. Didn't know if she was happy, or envious that Red moves on so fast. Though, no point trying where nothing is possible. She forgets these emotions while watching her true love, Steven, sleeping away on Garnet.

"Red doesn't hold a grudge long. Remember when Rose stole her matter replicator? She forgave her ten minutes later"

"Yea...I know, and we still have it. This was more than just theft. I did do her wrong for too long" She doesn't reply, for Pearl knows more about her than she ever will.

Garnet puts her arm around Steven, she thought no more comfort than this. While Pearl grows uncomfortable thinking of what they could be up to

"Garnet, can you see what they're doing?" She darts to her before staring into nothing again

"Don't be rude, Pearl..."

* * *

 **Part 4 : Friends United**

The night passes in silence, either of them leave Steven's side, even though he was fine like a daisy like Red said. Seems somebody (most likely garnet) took his I.V out after the bag was empty. He was now wide awake, but enjoyed his company, so doesn't move from it

The warp goes off only to Amethyst. She blushes at them before fleeing into the temple like Pearl. Either of them cared, but was actually happy for her. some time later Red lands, though she doesn't have a place to flee to

"Pearl, can I uh, have a word with you" She says just loud enough for her to hear. Pearl was expecting this, she was actually the one to warp them away to the strawberry fields

"Okay, I forgive you. Though, like you said it wasn't yo- GET IN HERE, PINKY!" Pearl screeches into joy as  
Red swings her in a embrace.

She throws her up into the air, both of them couldn't contain their emotions. Red dashes through the air into her arms, as if they've done this thousands of times.

"H-Hey, remember that one thing we used to do?"

"No! It isn't happening! Tha-That was a one, well hundred time thing only!"

Red vanishes in Pearl's Arm, the she felt her dash out of them. She couldn't help but smile doing this again, though nothings happens.

"Uh, I can't remember what to do" Red reveals herself in front of Pearl. She was rubbing her gem, finding the thing to blame. She sighs while closing the distance between them

"That GEM, Red...I've been telling you to fix it, but that's up to you" Pearl kneels down to hug her, Red instantly wraps her arms around her closes friend ever.

"Now, we've always kept secrets from Pink. Most were childish, but this one is serious. They cannot know I'm Pink Pearl, only Rose knew, and she decided not to tell anyone"

Pearl darts to both of the red eyes while they still were in a embrace. Red looks back at her old friend. She tears up, but they're quickly wiped away with them both starting to chuckle again

"Pearl, come on! I'm not going to ruin whatever you have going. H-Hey, remember when I shadow stepped with you, and we spent the entire day together! Pi-Pink didn't even know I was there!"

"Yo-You did that?" Red dodges any eye contact as her laughter turns into a nervous one. She shadow steps through Pearl, then three more times to the warp. All Pearl saw as a blur pass through her, and each dash would reveal Red only for a split second.

"Pearl! I remember the game we played! LET'S PLAY!" She cries before warping off. Pearl leaps through the air, though at a much slower pace.

"HA! I gotcha!" She yells taking a hold of her ankle mid stream "That never works!" They land where instantly she dashes through the door. With a childish scream, Pearl chases her outside.

"What uh, I WANNA PLAY TOO!" Steven throws the blanket over Garnet as he follows very far behind. Down the sand was Pearl trying to find Red, she looked a little crazy throwing sand

"Hey, Steven...Watch this. This one always get's her going" Whispers a invisible voice to his left, he doesn't panic but stares at Pearl while starting to chuckle too like them.

"PEEEEARL! I'm over here!" Red reveals herself with a wave. She instantly jumps up to the deck, but by that time she was gone.

"HERE, PEARL! You missed me!" Red cries racing for the boardwalk, she vanishes halfway there. And like a cat chasing a laser pointer, Pearl follows landing hard to the sand, then jumps to the boardwalk. The town looked fine, but that one store. They put a blue tarp covering it off

A invisible laughter erupts next to Steven as Red reveals herself "H-How do you do that?" He stutters out taking her gem hand, she didn't really care while waiting for Pearl to catch on

"How does Pearl summon her spear? How does garnet summon her gauntlets? We're created with it...Now you know why I'm so special! Though, I'd rather start creating another ship right now"

"We will, we have too" Mumbles Garnet stepping outside. Pearl silently and elegantly glides down behind Red, only to drive her spear through

"AH! you go-got me!" She poofs, but instantly comes back. Steven starts to think if she did that on purpose, the poofing that is.

"What were you saying Garnet?" Pearl rests her elbow on Red's head. They both were in a daze seeing this friendship evolve ten folds over night.

"Red, she has to make another ship"

"Sure thing, but I'll need a assistance. Preferably by the green Peridot"

"WAAIT, you taught me how to create stuff, Red! I can help you" Pearl throws Red up into the air again, and again she dashes into her arms.

She flicks her nose before doing a short dash to the deck. Steven looks to Garnet; wondering if she saw this too.

"Yea, but know how much it would bother her if she was MY assistant? Oh, she'd snap! but Pearl, I did teach you pleeently. Enough to help at least. Well, we can all help! Do you wanna help, Steven? Waiiit, normally Garnet is against me making stuff...Why the sudden rush?"

Everyone stares up the Gem towering over them. Garnet fixes her shade before crossing her arms too.

"I'm seeing a reaction of homeworld. A reaction you set in place by attacking them...Twice, in under 5 days at that"

"ooh, yea...About that, I guess she as a point. We're dead in the air right now. Pearl, get Amethyst. Steven and I will get the Peridot, and garnet you come too. They won't believe me"

Every nods at Red before doing as she told. Steven stares up to her with a new glint in his eyes, as if staring at a brand new person. Garnet on the other hand seemed busy deep in though

"Okay, everyone stay here...I love bothering this Peridot, it's so EASY!" She faintly says walking backwards. With a turn, she vanishes.

"Garnet, that's the sickest gem ability I've ever seen...WHY CAN'T I BE A RED PERIDOT!?" Steven grabs Garnet's arm while looking up to her, she darts to him before the barn door. it slightly opens

"Be grateful for that Gem, Steven...Do you know what happened to the other 4 Red Peridots?"

"Nu uh! I assume they went back to homeworld" He replies shaking his head. He takes Garnet's hand now with both, maybe cause the winter's chill was starting to come back.

"Shattered, deemed too dangerous. A threat that can't be control. We're lucky we have a faulty one"

* * *

 **Part 5: Altered Carbon Fibers**

After a short bit they hear Peridot scream from inside. Then even longer time passes until they see them following Red. Peridot was staring to the back of her head filled with envy and hatred. Lapis couldn't help but laugh at her strong reactions.

Amethyst and Pearl turn around at the sound of them landing. They all stop, as if waiting for someone to say something. Red was singled out, for all the eyes land on her

"Well, I must say it's a good thing seeing us all together, and uh, Amethyst and I are a thing? So, yea...I'm done wasting my life on FALSE LOVE, I'm look at you Pearl. I know, I know. We're nothing alike, but you know what they say, Opposites attract. And this is just me dipping my foot into the water again. NOTHING is set in stone!"

"I get that...Amethyst is a negative charge, while you are a positive. Though, both of you are either of that" Mumbles Peridot, Lapis beside her instantly cracks up again

"Well, good for you too! now, lets get uh, working? I'll be more observing" Steven was the first to walk off, then Red. She kisses Amethyst before leading them to the console

"I'm sending you all to level uh, 17. Amethyst, you stay with them, cause they don't know how to summon items...While Garnet and I scrap that ship, I need a little muscle"

"Souuunds good" says Pearl standing tall above everyone else now that Garnet stepped, well expect Lapis. She sends them off with a wave as they dip out of sight

"This ship, where there anymore Gems on board?"

"Oh TONS, I shadow stepped on and snagged their leader out. Yo-you should have seen their faces" She laughs to herself while leading Garnet down the snowy mountain. In the distance they could see a hump of burnt black ground, along with twisted metal.

"Can you see if they're inside?" She whispers cutting into the side with her blade. It went through rather smooth.

Garnet fixes her shades while standing straight. Either trying to see, or just simply waiting. Red kicks in the wall, it reveals a dark room with no sign of life. The actual ship towered over them, it seems they were at the back. It was rittled with black scorches of missles, and a few that went clean through.

"I see they left going down the mountain. If you engage them nothing will happen"

"Happen to them? or me?" Red mumbles climbing through first, she didn't seem to worried about them right now

"Them...OF COURSE YOU" Garnet smiles while flicking the back of her head.

Red seemed to have forgotten the friendship she once had with her from these past days. They may be somewhat close, but nothing like Pearl. Still, she felt this was the right choice for bringing Garnet along

"Okay, normaaallllyy the engine is in the bottom floor? Or does this have floors? I normally put it in the middle, cause that's the safest"

Red thinks to herself while spewing it out into the dark hallways, she keeps her gem forward with a red light shining off it

"This way..." Garnet faintlys says before punching the wall. It cracks under her strength before she craws through it "Oh, that works too"

The next few hours Garnet spent resting against the wall while watching Red work away at the engine block. Didn't use any tools, just her yellow dagger. It seemed to be all she needed. This last until there was the sounds of gems walking their way inside the dark room. The room itself was made of a dark metal, and was majority empty besides the engine. Red looks to garnet before the door

"Go, get out of here...I'll get what I can" She whispers vanishing while summing her daggers. Garnet doesn't say much leaving the same way they came in

"Why does Yellow want her engine back? This is just a waste of time...Did we even see what shot us out of the sky? AND WHERE IS Emerald, she just vanishes. I mean, this is all her fault. We shouldn't have chased that ship. Did you even see what kind of gem was piloting it? Looked like a rogue Ruby"

A Amethyst was talking her heart out to a Peridot. Either of them looked like they belonged on Earth. The Peridot halts at the engine; studying the new cuts made to it.

"Yellow isn't going to pick us up IF we don't have the engine...They're becoming scarse" The Peridot mumbles while running her hand over some cut wires.

"So...They're on the way right? Cause I do NOT wanna be stuck on earth with the Crystal Gems around"

"Yea, YEA. A ship is embarking as we speak. Just, we cannot board without this engine...WILL YOU HELP ME!"

The Peridot yanks down Amethyst, though she doesn't do anything but lift a few tubes and whatnot. Red listens in on their conversation while sitting on the floor. Felt somewhat good using her abilities again, specially for the betterment of others.

"Okay, It's loose. Lift it then we're out of here" Red follows behind the Amethyst, who was forced carrying this oversize block with twisting wires and metal tubes leading off.

They led her down the mountain, then into the forest on the edge of it. This went on for some time until they came to a small clearing surrounded with pine trees. It was a band of homeworld gems, most Amethysts, Peridots, and a few rubies. All of them were lost without their Emerald commander

"Okay, we have the engine...Call Yellow somebody, tell her we have it! FOR WE CAN LEAVE THIS HORRID PLACE"

After resting against a tree for some time, Red listens to them talk with Yellow Pearl. Something about them arriving in a few. This was way long enough for her to dash up the mountain

"TEAM! FORGET THIS STUPID PROJECT! A uh, ship is coming from homeworld. We'll just use that! wait for me at the house, I'll take it myself!"

Red screams into her hanger of creation. It was mainly metal scraps and a few machines presses. Not much in the sense of inventions. They stare at empty ramp. She doesn't wait around for their response by dashing up the wall, completely skipping the ramp. Wasn't too much longer till she was back at the little camp of Homeworld Gems


	8. Crystal Gem's Adventures in Space!

Note: Since I've started writing fanfics, my grade in English as skyrocketed. Finished last year with like a C, but just finished the 7th with a A! I was pretty happy that this was actually helping me besides of a source of entertainment. Also, I had to edit this on my tablet. So, sorry if any blatant grammar mistakes make it through. though, it wouldn't be the first time

Chapter 8: Crystal Gem's Adventures in Outers of Space!

* * *

 **Intermission**

"Ooooh, LET ME OUT! I WANNNNT OUT!"

Somehow the masterful Red Peridot was trapped behind a wall of light inside a small cell. Two tall Jasper like gems were guarding said Cell. She tries to get a hold of them, but her arm would bounce off this shield.

"Oh, come on! No hard feelings for what happened...Jasp...pers. I-I didn't know you tw-"

Red falls silent for the sound of heavy boots were marching her way from the left. The Jaspers do a some type of gesture before leaving down the hallway right; with good speed too.

"Identify yourself" Says a bright green Emerald commander soon as she came into view. She had on some spiky green battle gear that somewhat impressed Red.

"Uh, me? I'm Peridot...You must be a Emerald!"

"Cut, kindergarten, facet, TYPE of Peridot, and your leader" This Emerald had a good temper today while dealing with Red. She was half expecting her to be yelling, but no. Nothing but a calm voice

"Uh, let me think...Red Peridot, facet 2, cut 5, Planet Huin'Garo. Wait, maybe the other way around"

The Emerald removes a green shaded glass from her eye. Seemed to be looking for a gem, but Red hides it behind her. Doesn't ask to see it before marching the way she came.

"HEY, when can I get out!? IT'S CRAMPED, AND YOU'll REGRET EVER PUTTING ME IN HERE!" She cries seeing her leave eyesight. Nobody replies, though the Jaspers do return to their spots. For once in some time she admits defeat.

Part 1: Thoughtfulness

* * *

 **Three weeks Later...**

Steven was worried the first day Red didn't come back, and he was worried until the last. Though after the second week he stopped asking Pearl or Garnet on when she would return. He grew frustrated that he was alone with this feeling, everyone assumed Red was fine, Even the other Peridot.

How they could be so sure, he doesn't know. Just this night was bothering him the most of all, as if he was connected to Red and could feel what she was; It wasn't anything positive. Steven tosses his blankets aside to then only wrap himself in them. He goes for the warp

Landing down on fresh snow, but most importantly the farm, Steven rushes for it. He busts in before quickly wiping off any snow, though does keep the blanket wrapped around for it was almost colder inside than out.

"STEVEN!? Is that you?" Cries Lapis instantly. A instant later she peaks over the edge. Couldn't see much in the dark, luckily the mass of blankets gave him away. She watches it dark for the stairs up

"Steven! what are you doing up past your designated slumber hours?!" He takes a second to process this, only to skip over it. This had nothing to do with why he was here.

"3 weeks! It's been 3 weeks, you two! Red's in trouble, I can feel it" Peridot's eyes dart to Lapis before back to him.

"Listen, Steven, Red is stronger than any of us...Faster too, and she can turn invisible! You're stressing over nothing" Faintly says Lapis putting a hand on his shoulder. He shakes her off getting closer to Peridot, the main person he was talking to. The main person who can help him

"Ca-Can't you make some kind of radio thingy? Something please, Peridot..." Peridot taps her finger on the armrest; her mind was quickly at work

Lapis seeing how she wasn't invited much to this conversation takes her seat back on the couch. Peridot still seemed to be thinking as Steven stands there wrapped in a now wet blanket.

"Okay! Maybe there is something I could do, well one thing. Though it's a little risky, and simply not worth it to save her...But if you like her so much"

"She's makes me feel safe..."

"I think you've said that before..." Mumbles Lapis crossing her legs. She tunes the rest of their conversation out with the television.

"Steven, what I have in plan will take a few days at LEAST...Go home and do whatever it is you do"

Steven tightens his grasp on the blanket before leaving without a word. His mind somewhat calmed down with Peridot on his side now, but this unsettling feeling of fear and pain doesn't go away.

That night much sleep wasn't found even when it was in dire need. Steven tosses and turns before simply sitting at the base of his bed. While watching his t.v in the middle of the night, Amethyst comes out of her stone cave.

"Hey Steven, whatcha doing up so late?" She faintly says taking a seat with him. like before he was wrapped up in his blanket with no firewood in the house.

"I'm worried! Scared, and uh, you know, scared for Red...When did she say she would be back?"

Amethyst doesn't really reply with this, though her body language gave away that she was feeling the same. Steven sees this and understands she was feeling/wondering this herself.

"Well, maybe there's something in her base thingy...It's worth a shot-ship-sho...shot WAIT! Her ship is still here, Steven! We can get a team together to bring her home!"

"Amethyst...That's the GREATEST IDEA YOU'VE EVER HAD!" Steven bolts out of his blanket to the warp, though when Amethyst warps off she expected him to be at Red's base.

"LAPIS! PERIDOT!" He cries running into the barn his pajamas "WHAT!" Yells Lapis instantly. She peaks over like before, but this time he was already running up the stairs out of breath.

"Red...Re" He takes a few deep breaths "RED'S SHIP is still in the base! Amethyst and I are going to find her!"

Steven doesn't stick around for their response. They both look at each other with a blank face before running behind after him. Landing they see him racing with Amethyst to the console on the far end.

"STEVEN! WAIT UP!" Shouts Peridot with her hands while separating from Lapis. She summons her wings beating them all there

"STEVEN! STOP! You're DONE HERE! RED IS SHATTERED! Her kind was rounded up TO BE SHATTERED! Her era was thousands of years ago! Don't go chasing after dust..."

Lapis started with a yell while landing in front of the running team, though ends a whisper before smashing the console with her fist; stopping anyone from moving anywhere within this base. At least that's what they thought.

"She was...IS our friend, Lapis. If I was her, I'd want to know someone was coming to help..." Amethyst behind tugs on Steven's shoulder to stand down, though those words nearly convinced Lapis to stand down

"It's okay, Steven...There is another way down. We'll leave in the morning" Amethyst whispers as she escorts him into bed for the night.

* * *

 **Part 2: Galactic Journey**

That morning Steven wakes up before Pearl could have the chance. Nobody saw him but Amethyst. They nearly thought they were in the clear, but waiting for them in the hanger was Pearl and Garnet geared up for Space travel. Garnet looked the same, while Pearl had some type of blue spacesuit that was skintight almost

"Oh, Steven, Glad you could make it..." Mumbles Pearl studying a clipboard in her hands while Garnet loaded multiple of things into the belly of this craft. Most looked like a few missiles and that of food for Steven, though this ship is fast enough for a short flight time

"Now, I spend the last 2 days installing a oxygen dispenser for you, Steven...So no worry...The" Pearl falls into a mumble then nothing at all while her train of though is honed in on this checklist.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME YOU WERE COMING!?" Steven was visibly angry, this doesn't faze anyone. As if it wasn't a big deal.

"Well, we were going to stop the both of you, but Garnet got to thinking. There is no possible way for Red to return...So, we've come to help. And she didn't see you two getting very far alone"

"Don't flatter yourself you two...I told you last night" Mumbles Amethyst going for the ship. she summons and then climbs up the ladder cut into the ship. Steven watches her dip out of sight before speaking

"Pearl, do you know where she's at?"

"Huh? Uh, no...Well, sorta. Garnet has a good lead, and that's our best chance" Says Pearl looking between Steven and this clipboard. She checks something off before marching her way to the nearby console. Steven watches her typing away, and Garnet under the ship still loading different types of things, though mainly refueling.

"Are you really going to let me go, Garnet?"

Garnet stops whatever it was she was doing to look at him. Nothing was said as she goes back to work. Steven doesn't fight her anylonger on this, just was glad there wasn't anyone stopping him

"Garnet, a word please" Says Pearl with a motion to the console. She joins her, though Steven can't hear, he knows it was somewhat about him.

He expected Garnet to say something to him as she returns back under the ship, but a word wasn't shared between them. He figured there was nothing else to be said, so joins Amethyst in the ship.

It seemed somebody expanted the back seat into a three person booth that circles the main seat. Big enough for Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven in the back.

"You okay, Amethyst?" He says seeing her boiling her in seat with different types of emotions.

"Just...I wish it was just US, Steven. These two didn't care AT ALL about Red. Unlike us, it was killing us about what was going on with her. Now they show up like they were worried the entire time"

"Yea...Well, let's just be happy they're helping...And you know, not stopping us"

Amethyst doesn't reply as she goes back to pouting to herself. Steven looks at her a few times before nothing at all. It was some time until Garnet climbs up the seat, then Pearl going into the back with them.

"Ready, Steven?! ooh, I cannnn't wait! You're going to see it all! Stars, Planets, star systems, galaxi-"

"Pearl, Stop...He's not going to see anyting like that" Says Garnet interupting. This instantly kills Pearl's mood she had, though Steven was definitly exicted now.

The glass shield covers the cabin, then the engines roar to life. Garnet guides the ship outwards the mountain before the red iron plates start to cover the windshield again. It begins with a slight roll of the ship before it blips into a dark tear into the world. In the void there was nothing but silence

"Uh, we were out of this faster the first time...And last time everyone turned into gemstate" Whispers Steven looking for anything in this new world. Nothing but blackness looks back. Pearl pats on his arm to then point at the seat belts keeping them in-place.

"Oh...Guess that works"

"Sit back, Steven. It will be a few hours in this world" Whispers Garnet removing her hands from the dashboard around her. He does sit back with Pearl, before falling asleep into her side. She doesn't mind a bit while she too was looking for anything.

"Are you at least going to fill us in where she's at?" Mumbles Amethyst resting on her hand. She wasn't too interested in this new world

"We've seen her on a ship. Going where, we don't know"

"A ship...Great, YOU KNOW HOMEWORLD AS THOUSANDS OF SHIPS, RIGHT?!"

This was Pearl's mind too, though nobody gets a response from Garnet. They've never questioned her before on her future vision, so aren't going to today. After this conversation they keep quiet for Steven could sleep.

The ship seemed to be traveling, though they couldn't tell. The cabin was pitch black, with the only light coming from the buttons on the dashboard. They blinked red tone every now and again. The hum of the ship, and that of Pearl's comfort allowed him to rest quite easily.

"There, wake him up" Says Garnet sitting up in her seat. After a few hours the other cut in the void appeared, though it only showed another voidish world waiting. This one had plently of stars with light.

"Steeeven! You're about see SPACE, HOW can you sleep at a time like this?!" Cries Pearl shaking him awake. He slowly pushes himself off of her while darting out the window.

As the ship passes through the tear it seemed like they were never in it. There was nothing but distant stars, and clusters of space clouds it appeared. Steven was in awe at the surrounds, to the point of almost blocking Garnet's vision by him wanting to see more

"Where now, Garnet?" Says Pearl sitting forward. She doesn't reply, though does wave a arm around as if she was. Everyone knew the fusion was talking among themselves, so they keep quiet. This wasn't a problem for anyone while taking in their surroundings.

"We wait..." Garnet says breaking a few minutes of silence "WE WAIT?! How do you figure that?" Says Pearl instantly pulling on the back of her seat

"A passing by Homeworld ship will appear here, and on that ship will be Red being transported...We attack, then break her out"

"We...Attack. We as in me?" Whispers Steven falling back in his seat

"You aren't leaving the ship..." she mumbles back gripping the flight stick for a yellow mass was busing through to the right of them. What flies by was a hand, a yellow one at that. Didn't have a forearm like the larger ones, just a hand with a finger pointing into nothing as if passes.

Garnet instantly jolts their ship forward to meet the other one head on. She looks, then finds a open hanger before landing inside within less of a second. This didn't allow anyone to fight with her plan, though nobody would.

* * *

 **Part 3: My Gallant Peridot**

"My Red Gallant Peridot, if you may" Says a Sapphire hand motion to leave off a Ruby Ship into another hanger.

Since Emerald learned of what gem variety Peridot was, so did the entire universe. No longer was she treated as a prisoner, but another Diamond it seemed. And already like a Diamond did she have a crowd of loyal servants following her. One Sapphire, three Rubies, and then the same two Jaspers. The feelings of fear and pain were no where to be found. As if it wasn't Reds'

"Where are we now?" Whispers Red still not comfortable with this new position "You're on your way to White Diamond! Now, you must put on this armor Yellow Diamond gave you...If you are to stand before such a Diamond" Red stares at the metal crate beside her, and then a long but smaller one resting against the wall of this ship.

"I can't WEAR THAT! I-I have a suit of armor at my base...Let me go home, please" The Sapphire shakes her head before walking to said metal create. She holds up some red glass armor while waiting for her to take it

"Home? This is your home! You were created within these stars. Your kind was never meant to hold onto a home, let alone stay in one place mind you"

After a few minutes of fighting this Sapphire, Red agrees to put it on. It wasn't light like her old set, but bulky like a knight. The entire set was bulky, and looked like very dark glass. With no helmet, Red keeps her bandanna on around her neck

"This was originally for your leader, Penta 1...Though, we've lost contact with her years ago. And yes, we know Penta 5 was a master in the use of a dagger, but no more. You are Penta 1 now"

The Sapphire pulls out a sword that instantly reminded Red of Rose's sword she once used. Though this one was a solid red that had a etched blade with Homeworld symbols that she no longer understood.

"I can't wield this, sorry" Says Red handing it back. The sapphire shakes her head while walking around her. She straps it onto her anyway before leading her out the Ruby ship finally

With every step Red thought she would feel this armor, and sword, but there wasn't a difference. Besides the sound of glass hitting metal with her new dark glass boots. She rests her arm on the sword's handle while following somewhat behind the Sapphire.

The hanger they're in was large. Large enough to host multiple different types of ships and Gems, some ranging from Rubies to class-A Fighter division spacecraft. Red took in any piece of information for when she revolts, though started to think maybe that's never coming.

"What in obilivon is THAT?!" Cries Sapphire pausing. Red looks around for anything, but then realises she's seeing the future.

"What do you see?"

"Rebels! Crystal GEMS REBELS AT THAT!" instantly behind them the hanger was smothered in a ball of flame. The wall of flame smothers Red as it blows past her. The Amethyst and Jaspers were reverted into gem state, expect the Rubies being used to the temperature, same with Red.

She didn't seem effected by this as she waited for it to calm. It never does, and even seemed to have a fuel source as it burns every inch of this hanger. She bends down to this jelly on the floor

"Petroleum based jelly mixed with f-22 afterburn..." She mumbles watching it burn away on her finger.

As the room was surrounded with black smoke it started to part from a ship's engine. Her ship to be exact. She was shocked to see Garnet at helm, though doesn't question it before pulling her sword out.

Red slashes through the small group of Rubies in less than a second. She stands in awe at the hanger burning around her. The ship's engine flushes all the black smoke up as it lands in a clearing.

By now all this jelly burned all the metal black, and the flames died down into nothing. Only things that remains were some Ruby gems that were now fleeing away

"RED!" Cries Pearl scrambling to leave her ship. She hops around the hot floor into the stunned Peridot. Once contact was made, Pearl poofs into gemstate from the heat of her armor

"Uh, sorry!" She cries snapping out of this daze. Everyone else was smart enough to stay in the ship as they watch Red close the distance.

"Garnet! Thanks for saving me, but I must fly!" Garnet nods as if she saw this already. In the seat falls two gems of different color and stature.

Red hands all three gems to whoever was there to take them, which was Steven. He instantly drops Pearl's gem from the heat of it alone.

"Amethyst, I'd kiss ya right now, but you'd be burned...Steven, I'd hug you, though you already know what would happen" Red mumbles this while messing with some buttons, also adjusting the seat for she could reach them.

The ship jolts left, then out into space; leaving this inferno of a hanger. She falls back with a sigh once they were in the void world again.

"Red...What are you wearing?" Says Steven being the first to talk. He found this the best time, and that Pearl hasn't come back yet.

"Oh, this old thing? Not sure, but they did give me a fancy sword...Guess that's pretty neat"

"Why would they give you armor and a sword? Where were you going?" He says again, this time it was a whisper as he stares at Pearl's lifeless gem.

"White Diamond...I-I wasn't going to stick around to see her after what happened to Penta Squad. I'm sure this was a setup to shatter me. Thanks for uh, Saving me you two" She hardly says sitting up in the seat while playing with her fingers

Steven knows there is two hours worth of time to converse, and plans on using it all. He also thought Amethyst would use this time too, though she was staying quiet while looking out at nothing.

"Red...Did we start something today?"

"Start...Something. Yes, Steven, I do think we've started something. Either it be good or bad, something was started"

Before another question could be asked, his phone goes off with Connie's caller ID. He pauses for a moment from shock of receiving a call in this word

"Are you going to answer that?" Says Amethyst peaking over his shoulder. He darts to her before his phone again.

"Uh, Connie? Can you hear me?" He faintly says holding it close to his ear with two hands

"Uh, yea? Anyway, I'm at your house, buuuut you're out. Are you close from a warp? Can I come?" In the background they hear a microwave beep, then it open

"Sorry, I'm on a uh, Gem Mission..." Steven hardly says back. Everyone, even connie, was questioning his new tone.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? You're a Gem after all, it's completely understandable. So, when do you think you'll be back?"

"1 and a half Earth hours" Says Red with her ultra sensitive hearing "IS THAT RED?!" She exclaims back, sounds also like she drops something too from this surprise

"Hi, Connie!" She says with a wave even though nobody can see it "That was our mission...Saving Red, it uh, went well...for us, for now"

"Steven, are you alright?" He doesn't reply for a moment "I'll talk to you later, Connie"

He hangs up before she could reply, before anyone could reply for that matter. Everyone sensed his mood, even those who were in gem form. Pearl comes back to instantly take him into a embrace.

"Steven...We'll be alright, I promise you this"

"YOU can't promise anything about that, PEARL! We're at WAR WITH HOMEWORLD! Even I know what happened last time Mom fought against them..."

Pearl doesn't reply but holds him tighter. Tears fall from her face as everyone looks forward at Red. Who was being silent, more silent and faded than this void.

"You've shouldn't have done this, Pearl...Steven's right, we're at wa-"

"YOU SHOULDn'T HAVE BLOWN UP THEIR ZOO!" She screams back as she notices where this conversation was heading.

"I was FROZEN, my mind was SET ON THAT WE WERE ALREADY AT WAR! With Rose gone, figured I could finally use my most powerful invention without consequence...Figured I could WIN A WAR THAT SHATTERED THOUSANDS. Sorry Pearl, sorry I wanted revenge for my fallen friends" Nobody says anything for the rest of this trip.

As Red lands her ship into her hanger, Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven leave instantly in silence still. In hand they had the two gems of Garnet with.

"Hey, Steven! How'd it go?" Says Connie seeing them land. By now she made herself a home on the couch while reading a book. There was a fire roaring from the sun going down.

"Horrible, Connie! We're at war with homeworld cause of Red!"

"At...War? Like they're on their way?" Pearl shakes her head while walking over to them; ready to defuse this siuation

"IF we were at war, Steven, then they would be here...They're not, they're staying far away from here"

The rest of the night not may words were shared between Steven with any gems. It seemed Amethyst slipped away from them, or never left Red's hanger at all. towards twelve at night Connie goes home with the help of Lion, who up to now wanted very little to do with Red and her actions

"Red is the smarted most powerful Gem I know...Stronger than your mother, and that's saying a lot. Basically, Steven, we'll be fine. Red protects most who she loves, and she loves us plentiful"

Steven doesn't really listen to Pearl as she tucks him in for the night. She knows he doesn't want to hear this, but still tells him anyway. Before leaving, she kisses his forehead goodnight, then goes to her own personal room.

* * *

 **Part 4 (1/2): Price of Protection**

While everyone hid away in their temples, Amethyst and Red were working away in her base. The automatic quarry that hasn't mined in years was churning out chucks of earth that would be melted in a long line of automated harvesting.

What they needed all these resources for Amethyst didn't know, Red had it in the back of her head exactly what it would be used for. Unknown to her on a unknown floor were gas centrifuges enriching a certain type of mineral that would be mined.

Red was preparing for war, though tells no one of her plans or of what's cooking below the levels. She thinks this war will be sweet and short, with little consequence for anyone she loves.

"Go home, Amethyst...I'll meet you there in a few" With a shared kiss, Red watches Amethyst leave the main computer level.

Once the lift goes out of eyesight, Red shoots around to the keyboard. Something she couldn't show Amethyst was quickly pulled up, then she waits. A few minutes pass, and by then she thinks Amethyst should have warped off by now.

With two presses of keys, someplace deep withing the mountain stirs. This doesn't alarm her, but was suppose to happen. She leaves to follow behind Amethyst, though before finally warping off she does take off this homeword armor. It was bubbled and then set away to a unknown location.

Landing at the house, Red thought Amethyst would be waiting. She wasn't in sight, just Steven up and outside in the snow. She was instantly alarmed as she goes racing out the door

"Steven! You're going to catch your death out here! Get in the house, and get warmed up!" She holds the door open for him. He looks back, then to the town lit up by street lights.

"What difference does it make if I die now then later? I'm going to die sometime, what differen-"

"I picked up what you were saying..." She interrupts him mid sentences as the door closes. She joins him on looking out at the town, though brushes off some snow on the seat before taking it

"We're not at war. We're not going to be shattered. Nobody is going anywhere...Do you know why this is so, Steven?" He looks to her quicky before nothing again

"No...Let me guess, you have some maaagicall invention that will save us" He replies in a mocking tone to her. She sighs before speaking

"No, truth is...If homeworld wanted, they could win this war in under a minute. But they don't. Something is holding them back, something HAS BEEN holding them back. What that is, is up for debate" Red stands up to hold the door open

"Now get your ass inside, or I'll be removing the frostbite from in it by tomorrow" Steven starts to quietly chuckle to himself as he obeys this command

Red sets up a fire quite easily for Steven as he falls asleep on the couch. She tends to it almost through the night until Garnet takes over for the remainder

* * *

(2/2)

On their Diamond thrones sat each correspondent Diamond. They listen to the Yellow one on how this Red Peridot escaped. The only screen they couldn't see was White Diamond's one. Simply cause of a light out-shined anything

"Some type of fire trick... It didn't come from her gem" Says Yellow as she braces to be scolleded by white

"Course it didn't come from her gem, you thoughtless Diamond! She's faulty, faulty with ideas" Says white. Blue Diamond looks off screen at her Pearl, though really was too scared to look at any other Diamond

"Don't scream at me. Tell me how to right my wrong"

"RIGHT YOUR WRONG?! We've got get this gem! That simple, thought not that easy. I don't care how many years it takes, how many gems it takes, and don't care on the matter of her return! Every gem that had contact with her shall be destroyed. The word of a Red Peridot cannot spread among our kind"

"I can do that, my gallant...There is already talks of her in sector 2 and 3. What about those?" The white screen goes silent as both Diamond look at it

"Any gem that is heard speaking of the matter about Red Peridot should be considered a traitor to Homeworld. Do as you seem fit with traitors"


	9. Red's Fury

Chapter 9: Red's Fury

* * *

 **Part 1: New Years...**

Red Perdiot of all GEMS land down at Steven's house bright and early in the morning. The only life there was Pearl with Steven of course. Seemed he was in the middle of eating breakfast

They watch her land, though don't have much to say after what happened 2 days ago; relationships were definitely stained.

"Where have you been? If you don't mind me asking..." Mumbles Pearl as Red takes a seat on the stool by him. He looks at her too also wondering this

"Reverse-engineering that homeworld ship...Remember? The one that was laying on my mountain"

"Ohhh, Right...Did you learn anything of value?" She replies in the same tone. As if she really didn't care for the answer

"Only that homeworld is skimping out materials"

Pearl raises a brow at this, but doesn't say anything while going back to cleaning. Steven seemed to be enjoying his meal, and staying quiet. Guess he didn't have much to say to her

"Uh" Pearl clears her throat from what she was about to ask, even though they've been friends since forever "Uh, Red, the humans are throwing a party...Would you like to come?"

"Party? No, waste of time" She replies in a flash "Well, if you change your mind...You can find us on the beach, around 12 in the morning to be exact"

"Yea okay, Pearl...I'll write that one down"

"Come on, Pearl! I told you she wouldn't want to go...Just leave her alone" Red has no comment on Steven's sudden outburst at Pearl, for she had more pressing madders on her mind

"Pearl, can you tell Garnet to STOP GOING INTO MY BASE?! I caught her 5 times now since I've changed the access code...Don't make me have to disable the warp, well the only reason I haven't is Amethyst"

"Well, she thinks you're hiding something" She faintly replies with a growing smirk. Red hiding something was a know thing to everyone, so Garnet did have a right to know after what happened

"No excuse for that behavior. She could be FRONT with me, ASK me if I have weapons of mass destruction...Steven, a weapon that isn't capable of mass destruction isn't a weapon. That's my daily FACT for you"

He rolls his eyes while going back to eat; Pearl does the same. Red leaves without saying anything, and life goes on for the Crystal Gems.

Later in the day Connie shows up for New Years. And with Connie comes Lion. A beast that fascinates Red, though she doesn't dare go near it; even during Rose Quart times

"Kinda wish I could see Red...I mean, it's been weeks! I hardly even got to know her too"

"You don't WANT to know her..." Mumbles Steven back as they were preparing a picnic basket for tonight. Most of it contained snacks for the both of them, and Steven's Dad.

"Yeaaaa...Think I do, Steven. She's pretty unique, specially after what you told me with the whole invisible thing"

Steven wasn't mad at Connie, but Red from how she acted for everyone. Still, she doesn't get a response as he bubbles with anger. This anger was so pure and strong that he started to think maybe it was his own Mom's anger.

"Well, let's head down to the beach, Steven...I think they're already setting up" Waiting outside for them was Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven's Dad. Though, he wasn't socializing much with the Gems

"Ohhh, Steven, Connie, are you two ready?!" Cries Pearl nearly bursting with Joy, Steven nods slowly, while Connie nods her head violently with a smile going cheek to cheek.

Pearl sets everything up for them down on the beach. The people of the town were all out on the snow, either laying on a blanket, or standing up talking in groups.

ten minutes before Greg's watch strikes Twelve, the house above was lit up from the Warp going off. This caught everyone off guard, specially Pearl and Steven after Red told them so.

They see Her red head poke over the deck, then watch her lock onto them on the beach.

"I WISHED she would stay away, Pearl..WHY does she have to ruin EVERYTHING WE'VE CREATED"

"Well, Steven, we did give her a open ended invite" Pearl was shook with Steven's anger. Never before has she seen him so upset with someone, specially one being a gem

Everyone from the town was used to the normal gems, but not this one. All eyes were on her as she makes her way over to them. With her hearing, she hears every word said in those family huddles. Surprisingly, they were actually positive, expect what Steven said rubbed her the wrong way

"Steven, I heard what you had to say about me, and somewhat shocked. Personally thought you would enjoy my company in the first time I would view said Fireworks. But I suppose that you are right...And I'm sorry. May I stay?" She says reaching them instantly

Everyone in this family huddle looks to Steven for his response, Even Garnet who normally doesn't like Red very much herself.

"I guess..."

"Thank you"

Red doesn't sit down like the rest of them, but stands behind Garnet who was in the back. Pearl to her left gives a few looks, but doesn't say anything, at least to Red. Everyone was talking, but all was being tuned out to her.

The fireworks shoot off with nearly everyone cheering. This was all very underwhelming for the Gems after countless wars they were in, expect Amethyst.

* * *

 **Part 2: Surrounded...**

Red taps on Garnet's shoulder before leaning into her ear for a whisper

"I need you and Pearl at my base soon as possible...And I suppose bring the other Peridot. I'll be waiting"

Garnet doesn't say anything while looking up to the fireworks, just a slow nod. As they blow up in the sky, Red takes her leave into the night without a word. Connie was a little bummed she didn't stay around for the actual party

Wasn't till about 2 in the morning does Garnet show up with everyone she asked for. She waited by the warp the entire time

"Well, humans say better late than never...I suppose they're correct! Anyw-"

"WAAaait, why no Amethyst?" Says Peridot being the first to step off. Lapis was quick behind while looking for this Gem

"Amethyst? She's...Young, fragile, and I didn't want to alarm her! Now, follow me"

They're lead to the the ramp, and most importantly a restored console after Lapis destroyed it. there isn't a comment said about that

"What's that HORRID STENCH!?" Cries Peridot as the lift climbs upward "Sulfur..." Mumbles Pearl crossing her arms. She looks around at the passing levels for it, though it doesn't appear

The ramp stops at her Earth Orbital Station, a human would just call it a fancy satellite. This was the scares room with only a black table in it facing the wall.

"Garnet, do you have any vision of what I'm about to show you?"

"No" She quickly replies. Red smirks at the thought of being head of her future vision.

The satellite feed flicks to life on the small patch of wall, though was big enough for everyone to see comfortably. The camera pans away from the Earth to the dark space around it. With a few more key strokes it darts into it, then the planet with rings appears

Pearl gasps covering her mouth, Garnet's mouth hangs open, and Peridot grabs onto Lapis. The planet was surrounded with Homeworld ships, they orbited a yellow arm floating where once the Zoo stood.

"They started to congregate two days ago...Then there is this" Her fingers fly over the keys before the camera zooms into the red planet close to Earth

What looks back was some kind of base, though the size was hard to tell from this view. Ships poured in and out from it

"A outpost right in our backyard...In the sense of transparency, I sit here before you asking what I can do in retaliation"

"Nothing, you do nothing" Garnet quietly says before storming off to the ramp. Pearl follows seeing her response, while Lapis and Peridot stay.

"Why do I even tell her anything...You two agree something must be done, right?" Red swivels the chair around to them, still Peridot clings onto Lapis with fear

"Listen to Garnet, Red..." Lapis faintly says. She tugs on Peridot to follow her to the ramp. Seemed they all looked over her shoulder for the new code.

Red stays in her orbital unit cameras for a little while. She takes from it that Homeworld is in no rush for a attack. Landing at the house is Steven sleeping away on the couch while Pearl and Garnet guard over him. Up above was Connie in his bed

"No, I didn't act..." She says in a whisper before they could. Pearl was shaking like a leaf in the wind, while Garnet was like a wall of stone.

"Though, we can't stand around waiting for them to strike first..."

"They're here for you...And only you. We lived thousands of years in peace, until the day you come back. Do the right thing, give yourself up"

"Oh, you'd love that, Garnet. I remember the day Rose and Pearl plucked you from homeworld...Your position has never changed in my eyes"

Pearl instantly felt the urge to spot this fight between her allies, though doesn't. Just lets it roll out for only them to hear.

"I've only see us keeping Steven alive that way"

"DON'T...Don't even GET me going on the subject of your SUPERVIS-"

Garnet slams hard on the front of Red's Head. As she falls, she tries to stop the hard landing with her hand. Wasn't by choice of what hand, though it was her gem one. Upon contact, the already weakened gem cracks like that of glass. Even a little bit of red pieces break off

"OH MY STARS!" Yells Pearl running to Red's aid. She lays limp, almost that of a deceased human. This gem had absolutely no life in her, still her form remained.

"GARNET! YOU just ruined OUR BEST CHANCE FOR SURVIVAL!" She quietly exclaims getting into her face, which was quite hard for her height

"Steven is here...She'll be fine"

"FINE!? She HATES YOU EVEN MORE! Wh-What if she was shattered? A-And now her knowledge is GONE FOREVER!"

None of Pearl's words effect her. She stands with a blank face, almost like she was ignoring all of it. She notices this, and knows nothing was fazing her. Out of frustration she storms into her temple room

* * *

 **Part 3: Steven's Dream?**

Steven this night was having a dream like most nights. It was pleasant going by his standards, and after a day dealing with Red was gladly accepted.

He was having a dream of Lapis actually, they were in the middle of the ocean on a boat. This doesn't last as the sky turns to a dark red, and then the water drys up to land.

Lapis disapers while thousands of gems covered in shadow appear. It seemed he landed himself in the middle of a battle.

"Wh-Wha...What?" He whispers to the surprising change of events. Normally Steven has great control of his dreams, but seemed to have limited control

"STEEEVEN! Oh my STARS! Finally a familiar face, or a face at that!" Screams a voice over this loud battle. He was able to walk through these gems; they seemed not to even notice him

The only thing to interact with him was Red, he instantly notices her cracked gem.

"RED, are you dreaming? IS THIS YOUR DREAM?!" Steven takes her by both of her shoulders, almost shaking her as a war wages around them

"Dream? No, this is a memory! A foggy one at that, b-but that isn't important...Garnet attacked me, did this to my gem, Steven" She flips her hand to reveal the Red Peridot. Steven runs his fingers over the new cracks

"I-I can't help you in here...I'm guessing you can't wake up either, huh?"

"WELL, YEA! I wouldn't be here if I could" The war fades away like smoke, now they were in a solid white room

"Wh-What happened?" He stutters holding onto her hand "I uh, forgot that moment in my life! For the best...We should most likely hurry before more memories escape my gem"

"Oh...Well, maybe I can take control. Put us somewhere nice, for the time being" Red forces her hand away from his to rub her gem.

The whiteness fades into rolling pink fields, and in these fields is a small island. On this island is a tree growing with random items spewed about below it

Steven notices Bismuth's gem, so quickly removes it from the dream before she could. Upon reaching this island, he stops to sit against the tree

"Well, Steven, thanks for putting me here...Ho-How long do you think I'll be locked in this?" Red eye-balls the chest overfilling with randoms items of old.

"Uh, when I wake up...I can do it real fast, just give me a second here" Steven falls asleep again, even though they were already in a dream

She gives his limp body a few pokes before eye-balling the chest again. Out of boredom and curiosity, she goes through it. Nothing of importance was found, but a small red ring all the way on the bottom. The ring had black edges with solid red on the inside, expect a thin sliver of white in the middle.

"Huh...Gems aren't know for wearing rings" None of her fingers could support this ring, so it's tossed into the fields of pink fluff.

Hours seemed to passed as she's trapped inside this miserable place; Miserable being her own personal feelings. After some more time Steven's limp body slowly starts to move, until he was fully awake/asleep

"Red! Are you okay? I restored your gem, but you haven't woken up yet...It's been a day you know"

Red who was sitting just where the island meets fluff turns her head to him, though doesn't get up

"Poof me! That should do the trick..." She falls silent seeing his face drop with this question

"You've been all day, Red...I think your gem just has to rest. Like when was the last time it had a break?" Steven's joyful tone doesn't effect her as much as he hoped.

"Well hey! I'll be with you until you do come back...Whenever that will be! At least when I'm sleeping. I mean, I do I have to wake u-"

"Yea...Yea, I get it, Steven. I bet you expect some type of back story from me, or at least some exposition now"

"Well...I mean, WE ARE here where anything is possible"

Steven takes his seat with her by the edge as he gets no positive answer. This goes on for some bit until he wakes up again, and again his body goes limp.

One day turns into two, then four and even eight. Steven doesn't show up for either of them. By now Red realized Garnet or Pearl has bubbled her gem, for there was no other reason to be trapped here.

On the ninth day does he return. By now she put his body in the trunk.

"STEVEN! I'm bubbled, aren't I!" Screams Red scraping off the ground, she pulls him out of the trunk with unbridled rage

"WHAT?! WEll...It's WASn'T MY CHOIce, RED!" She grunts at him before letting go to cool off by the tree; knowing any threats are useless inside here

Steven shoots up to dust himself off before turning to her. He somewhat recoils seeing her strong reaction, and braces for what is about to be asked of her

"Red...Garnet said you can only come back IF you tell us what your plan is...And if you give access codes? I think access codes to your uh, bottom levels"

"BLACK MAIL!? I'm REDUCED TO BLACKMAIL BY A FUSION?! OH, Steven! You tell Garnet to..."

The rest of Reds yelling was in her natural homeworld tongue, which he didn't understand much of. He slowly nods while looking down at the grass as she vents her rage

"It isn't just Garnet...Pearl too, and Amethyst. They're all scared of what could happen, so include them in your yelling too" He faintly says soon as she stops shouting.

Red collapses at the tree while wiping away tears of rage. Once again she felt the feeling of defeat swarm her. She groans as shes about to reveal her basic plan to the world

"My plan was to set a base on the southern pole of "mars" secretly...From there I would host multiple barrages of missile fire of many calibers. If they lived long enough to retaliate, they would be attacking a ABANDONED PLANET! THE PLAN WAS PERFECT! Now days have gone by, who knows what now"

Steven isn't fazed by any information she could tell him. He darts to the ruined chest to his right before speaking again

"The access codes, Red...Then you can le- I'll wake up and tell Pearl" She raises a brow at his stumbled words, but sits up to tell him anyway

"The code is LOCKED by a gem scanner! Only I can open it...And Rose"

Soon as she finishes this statement, the feeling of return felt apparent to her. She takes it, and instantly does light return to her.

"RED! OH my stars! You're back, yo-you weren't looking too good!"

Opening her eyes she could see Pearl rocking her in her arms. She doens't say anything, for it felt zero time has passed.

"Whoa, Pearlie...Slow down, I'm uh...Fine" Sitting up she sees Steven inches away from her, same with Connie who came down. Time just seemed to pause

Sitting up more, she grabs her hand to view the Red Peridot. The sliver what which made herself her was gone. Completely restored by Steven himself

"How long was I out?" She faintly says standing up off the floor. Once again looks at her new gem before Steven for this answer

"Uh...5 minutes, maybe?" He looks to Pearl where she confirms this with a short head nod. No where around the house could Garnet be found

"Oh...Uh, Steven, Thank you for this. Doing this, I should say"

Red rubs her wrist while slowly walking away from them to the warp. It goes off, and with it she does.

"Is she going to be alright, Pearl?" Faintly says Connie getting up off the couch. Nobody says anything while watching the warp.

"No, she isn't alright, Connie, but being alone is the best thing for her right now...Okay, back to bed you two. The show is over"

As Pearl was inches away from going inside her temple, she's yanked off by a invisible forced, then quickly warped away.

"RED! Wh-Why are you acting secret!" She exclaims seeing somebody warped her to Red's base

"I'm sorry, Pearl! Ju-Just something happened to me while I was...Sleep? I-I don't know, but I can't wait for Garnet's permission to strike. I'm leaving to go fight, so...Follow me if you want to too"

As she turns around to leave, Pearl grabs her arm midway. Nothing is said by Red as she waits for her to explains this action

"YOU'RE waiting on MY permission, Red! Though...I can't stop you if you truly wanted...If you love me, Red, then don't do whatever is it your about to do"

"I'm sorry, Pearl...I'm not going to sit idly by while our enemies close in around us. I'd hope you would have been with me to see the start..." Red quickly pushes Pearl onto the warp, then sends her away in a flash. This different type of warp was disabled with a flip of a switch hidden by panel behind it.

The world of Pearl slows down as she trips off the warp landing onto her back. She wanted to tell Garnet thousands of different things, but chooses silence with ignorance of what was happening on earth's red neighbor planet

"Lapis..." She faintly says. Pearl shoots for the warp to rally her strongest ally

* * *

 **Part 4: Inner Fire**

As Pearl and Lapis land at the far end of Red's mountain, they didn't recognize it. By now the top of the peak was gone, and something was stirring deep within the earth

"WHAT are you two waiting for?!" Cries Peridot running forward. Lapis charges ahead picking her up, they separate from Pearl with the speed of her water wings

Pearl dreaded that she was too late seeing the top of the mountain gone. The snow burnt black around it seemed a rocket has already launched, so that didn't help anymore.

The launching center where Red first launched the weapon that destroyed the Zoo was busy, mainly with herself. She enters some type of code into the launch terminal before pulling back on a lever.

The ramp behind her is pushed upwards by a wave of water, that calms to Lapis sending a sharp, piercing smaller one directly into her. Nearly landed it's mark, but by the time it reached the terminal, Red was long done

"You're too late, lapis! I-I can't believe Pearl called you of all Gems! Don't you know I defeated THREE of you with my weapon!? A-And you of all Gems should be on my SIDE! WE BOTH HATE HOMEWORLD"

Red doesn't stay long to fight this gem, but rather escaped down the broken ramp. All floors were now accessible since Lapis destroyed it

She runs down the wall, then dashes into the hanger with her jet inside. Under it was the green Peridot messing with wires. She was quickly taken out with a slight swipe of her dagger. The engines shoot to life, and with it goes Red escaping

"PERIDOT!" Cries Lapis looking around the now empty room. She forms to quickly wave to her

"She got away, Lapis! Bu-But it's okay!" She flies over to Peridot, though doesn't say anything while landing. She looks out at the mountain side somewhat hoping Red would simply calm down and return

"W-We failed, Peridot...Let's just LEAVE! That's settled it right there, we're leav-"

"wAIT! don't you at least want REVENGE, Lapis! Those warhead she had were easily sab-" Both gems are forced to the their knees from a sudden force taking off

Pear also on her knees watches a obsidian colored missile with lines of light streamed across it launch from the middle of the mountain. The size alone was nothing she's ever seen, and convinced her it wasn't a weapon, but instead carrying something. The engines behind it burn a bright blue as it rockets into the sky at a arch

"Pearl! It's OVER! Sh-She's escaped!" Lapis lands behind Pearl, then helps her up from the snow

Peridot was tinkering with some type of remote. Everyone had a look of dread on their face, but her

"No, LAPIS! I've been trying to tell you this, BUT WE WON! Look, I re-wired her nova engines to launch a missile! Soon as she jum-"

"PERIDOT, NO! WH-WHY, THAT WILL SHATTER HER!" Lapis puts herself between then two from Pearl's sudden outburst.

"Little late now, Pearl...I mean, by odds it's most li-" All eyes are drawn to a yellow dagger thrusting through Peridot's chest, then Red revealing herself to the world

"Sorry, but I always need a assistant"

As lapis raises her hands to attack, Red dashes through her, and through the process slashes her throat. A blue based gem falls to the snow before

"Pearl, I'll be back if you still, you know...Even like me after all this"

Red turns away hoping Pearl would grab her arm to say something, but nothing is said as she tries to stab her with a spear. There is no retaliation or battle between the lifelong friend, just Red's jet lifting off in the distance. It warps away with no explosion unlike Peridot said


End file.
